Bladers em Hogwarts!
by Ketz
Summary: O que aconteceria se os bladers fossem para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts? Qual seria suas materias preferidas? Será que eles destruiriam a escola? NOT YAOI! TxH RxM MxM KxOC MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!
1. O inicio

**Ola! Essa é a primeira fic que posto no site e, portanto deve estar horrível (u.u)... Bem, espero que gostem e me mandem suas (valiosas) opiniões, pois assim posso tentar ser tão boa quanto vocês e...**

**Tsugume: Cof-cof Puxa-saco Cof-cof **

**(¬¬) Era o que me faltava, primeiro o inicio das aulas na segunda, a prova de português e agora a chata... É melhor você ficar quietinha se não...**

**Tsugume: O que?**

**(sorriso BEM maléfico) Se não podem acontecer coisas... Coisas não muito boas para você, minha _queridinha_...**

**Tsugume (O.O): ...Help!**

**Muuuuutiiiiiissiiiiiiimooooooo obrigada a NucklesGirl por tudo, sem você eu não conseguiria!**

**Negrito-** Narrativa

Normal – falas e nomes

(Entre parênteses normal) - emoção dos personagens tipo "¬¬" ou "u.u"

Hogwarts: uma História

**O que acontece quando os personagens mais loucos dos animes vão para a escola do Harry Potter? É o que vamos descobrir! **

**Tsugume: É obvio que vamos descobrir! Você vai escrever isso agora!**

**(¬¬) Você deseja uma morte sofrida e dolorida?**

**Tsugume: Não...**

**(¬¬) Então... CALA A BOCA!**

**Tsugume (O.O): Já calei...**

**Bem, voltando a onde eu parei antes de ser rudemente interrompida (¬¬), BB não me pertence (nem HP) e blá,blá,blá...**

**Tsugume: Estressou?**

**(ò.ó)Volte para a sua fic!**

**nota da autora: Existem algumas coisas mudadas como, por exemplo, os garotos começam as aulas com 13 anos e o dinheiro é normal mesmo...**

**nota da autora 2 – a missão: Os capítulos são os dias, mas eu posso fazer com que passem meses ou semanas (quem tem o teclado tem o poder!)**

**E finalmente: a História!(já não era sem tempo...)**

**Em uma tarde normal de Agosto, três rapazes e duas meninas estavam entediados, no jardim do dojo de um deles...**

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAHHH NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! PRECISO FAZER ALGUMA COISAAAAAA!

Max **(depois de se certificar de que não ficara surdo)**: Mas o que?

Kenny: Que tal fazermos as lições do livro de matemática do ano passado? – **os outros quatro lhe lançam um olhar assassino** – Foi brincadeira!

Mariah: É Tyson... Seu aniversário não é esse mês?

Tyson: É, só que é só no dia 31...

Hilary: Hum... Hoje é dia 30...

Tyson **(imitando a Hilary com uma vozinha de gay):** _Hoje é dia 30 -_ **de repente faz uma cara de que esqueceu alguma coisa, enquanto o resto do povo punha o tapa - ouvidos **– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA amanhã é meu aniversário, amanhã é meu aniversário!

Mariah: São quantos anos mesmo?

Tyson: 13!

Hilary: Por mais que pareçam 10...

Tyson (¬¬): Pelo menos eu não pareço 40!

Hilary (ò.ó): Tá me chamando de velha?

Tyson (¬¬): Se a carapuça serviu...

Hilary (ò.ó): Seu idiota!

Tyson (ò.ó): Chata!

Hilary (ò.ó): Crianção!

Tyson (ò.ó): Feia!

Hilary (ò.ó): Gordo!

Tyson (ò.ó): Insuportável!

Hilary (ò.ó): Bebê chorão!

Mariah: Parem vocês dois antes que eu vá até aí!

Tyson/Hilary (O.O): Desculpe...

Max **(para só o Kenny ouvir**): Foram feitos um para o outro!

Kenny **(para o Max):** Concordo plenamente!

Mariah: Agora melhorou! Bem... Vamos fazer assim: o Max e o Kenny trazem a comida, a Hil traz o refri e eu; os filmes. Nos encontramos aqui todos amanhã as quatro da tarde pro festival de filmes!

Tyson: Para que um festival de filmes?

Mariah (¬¬'): Pra comemorar o seu aniversário, bessão... **(peguei a mania do Daichi!)**

Tyson: A ta!

Hilary (u.ú): Tinha que ser o Tyson...

Tyson (ò.ó): Cala-a-boca! Sua chata mandona!

Hilary: O que? Não me chame assim! Seu...

Kenny **(interrompendo a discussão)**: Gente... Que tal se nós fossemos ao parque? Sei lá, nós podíamos dar uma volta no lago, andar de bicicleta ou...

Max (3): Comer na barraquinha de doces!

Tyson (D): Ou na de cachorro-quente! Ou pipoca! Ou tomar refrigerante! Ou...

Mariah: Se todos concordam, vamos logo antes que fique tarde!

**Eles saíram rápido do dojo (só o tempo do Tyson avisar o avô de onde iam e o Max comer alguns docinhos... Ta legal ele acabou com os que tinham na casa, mas quem mandou o Tyson deixar a vista? u.u)**

Mariah: Ai Max, tinha que ter comido tanto? A cozinha quase ficou destruída!

Max (3): Eu só tava procurando mais doces!

Hilary (¬¬): E tinha que ter subido na pia, se apoiado no armário e derrubar tudo que tinha dentro inclusive o próprio moveu?

Max (ó.ò)(**fazendo cara de criancinha culpada**): Desculpe...

Mariah e Hilary: Ai ele fica tão fofo assim! – **e começam a abraçar o garoto**

Tyson **(com um pouco de ciúmes)**: Ta bom podem parar! Esqueceram da bagunça que ele fez? E agora eu vou ter que arrumar tudo...

Max: Eu tive uma idéia para arrumar tudo rapidinho!

Kenny: E qual é?

Max: Chama meu pai!

Tyson: Por que? Ele é marceneiro?

Max: Não! Ele é br... – **Mariah** **e Hilary lhe taparam a boca bem na hora**

Mariah: O pai do Max é... Ahnnn... Errr

Hilary: Errr... Bra... Bre... Bri… Bro... Brocador! Isso!

Tyson/ Mariah/ Kenny: Brocador?

Mariah **(levando um "chutinho" impercebível da Hilary**): É! Brocador, aquele que cuida de brocas! Ai, gente! Vai ser burro assim no Japão!

Kenny: Mariah, nós estamos no Japão...

Mariah: Que seja... Max, vem aqui um pouquinho... Hil?

Hilary: Vão na frente meninos, nós temos que...

Mariah: É que a Hil é vegetariana e ficou com fome, e o Max conhece um ótimo restaurante para gente ir, então vão indo! – **assim que os dois começaram a andar com uma cara de: "que malucas", ela se virou pro Max **– E então?

Max (3): Eu não sei onde tem restaurante vegetariano, mas tem uma loja de doces maravilinda aqui na esquina e se a Hilary quiser, nós podíamos dar uma volta por lá e comer alguma coisinha, né?

Hilary: Não é possível! Ele só pensa em doces!

Mariah (**com uma veia saltando na testa**): MAX! SEU RETARDADO IDIOTA! POR ACASO QUER QUE TODOS DESCUBRAM "AQUILO"?

Max: Aquilo o que?

Mariah (**se** **controlando para não esganar o amigo ali mesmo**): Aquilo! Sabe – **chegando perto do ouvido dele e cochichando **– o nosso mundo! Não pode sair por ai falando para todo mundo sobre seu pai!

Max: Ei! Então por que vocês falaram que ele era Brocador!

Hilary: Para disfarçar seu trouxa!

Max: Eu não sou trouxa, sou...

Mariah (**tapando-lhe a boca**): Eu sei, e seu pai também! Ele trabalha no ministério, não é?

Max: É, na seção de animais fan...

Hilary e Mariah: Shiiiiiii

Max: Ta, desculpe...

Mariah: Certo, então você sabe que temos que ser discretos. Se o Tyson ou o Kenny ou qualquer outro descobrir sobre aquilo, você não vai mais poder ir à casa do Tyson. É isso que você quer?

Max (**com cara de criancinha triste**): Não...

Hilary: Então, bico fechado! Vamos ou eles vão ficar preocupados!

Mariah (**segurando o Max que já tinha começado a correr para perto dos amigos)**: Entendeu? Nada de falar sobre aquilo ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver, ok?

Max: Óquei!

**O resto do passeio ocorreu muito bem. No parque haviam muitos garotos mais ou menos da idade deles. Viram dois irmão gêmeos (uma casal) de cabelos castanhos e franjas amarela e vermelha, um garotinho ruivo que parecia um macaco, uma menina horrível de cabelos azuis que tentava cantar alguma coisa que parecia adoleta, mas que devia tentar fazer umas aulas de canto...**

Hilary (**depois deles correrem para uma parte BEM afastada da VI (voz irritante)**): Nossa, alguém podia confundir ela com uma gralha rouca!

Mariah: Ou uma mulher no parto!

Kenny: Eu achei ela maravilhosa! Simplesmente perfeita! Um anjo!

Os outros quatro (¬¬'): Ninguém merece...

**Eles recomeçaram a andar e chegaram a um grande lago, onde deitaram e começaram a ver as nuvens...**

Mariah: Parece um gato...

Hilary: Um caderno...

Max: Um bolo!

Kenny: Um computador de ultima geração onde vou poder gravar todas as musicas daquele anjo...

Os outros: ¬¬

Mariah: Tyson, sua vez...

Tyson: Ta... Uhn... Nossa parece um pássaro... Gente existe pássaro vermelho e dourado?

Hilary: Onde? Ah to vendo! Nossa!

Kenny: Uau! Eu não lembro de nenhum espécime parecido!

Tyson: Não parece uma fênix?

Hilary: F-fênix Tyson... O que quer dizer com isso?

Tyson: Sabe, aqueles pássaros mágicos que nunca morrem... Sabe? Aqueles de historias... Nossa Hilary, que cara é essa? Ta preocupada com o que?

Hilary: N-nada..

Tyson: Já sei! – **e se levantou** – vamos atrás dela!

Mariah: D-dela quem?

Tyson: Dá fênix oras! Quem sabe ela para em algum lugar e nós a vemos de perto!

**(comunicado importante: a frase a seguir é contra as leis da natureza, da física ou qualquer outra lei do universo. É um momento único e marcante, só ocorre uma vez na vida, portanto fiquem psicologicamente preparados...)**

Kenny: Ótima idéia Tyson! **(eu avisei...)**

**Mesmo com as suplicas da Hilary e a Mariah se vonluntariar para pagar um lanche para eles, os garotos puxaram as duas meninas e saíram correndo atrás da "fênix". Eles correram quase todo o parque até chegar a uma clareira onde a se esconderam nos arbustos (que eles não viram que eram urticárias! Zueira). A fênix desceu e parou no ombro de um garoto que estava na clareira com mais um menino e uma menina, todos os três um pouco mais velhos. O garoto de cabelos cinza em dois tons e olhos violeta acariciou seu pássaro e continuou a ouvir a história que o menino de longos cabelos negros e olhos amarelo-ouro contava. Só depois dele acabar, a menina de cabelos azul-gelo e olhos verdes percebeu o pássaro, olhou pros lados (por sorte não viu os garotos) e começou a ralhar com o de cabelos cinza. De onde os garotos estavam, só deu para ouvir algumas palavras como "mágico", "trouxas", descobrir" e "tomar cuidado". O menino se levantou, respondeu a pergunta que a menina o fez com uma ou duas palavras, e começou a andar. A menina fez o mesmo e o último os seguiu, rindo, do casal. **

Tyson: Vamos segui-los!

Hilary: Não! Tyson, imagina se descobrem que a gente tava seguindo eles por causa do pássaro? Imagina que chato para gente!

Tyson: Ele não vai se importar! Só quero ver a fênix!

Mariah: Chega! Quem disse que é uma fênix? E mais, não gostei do dono do pássaro. Parece um chato, mandão, metido, egoísta e frio...

Max: Você nem conhece ele!

Mariah: Não fui com a cara dele e pronto!

Tyson (**com cara de sacana**): Em compensação você gostou do outro garoto...

Mariah **(vermelha):** Bem.. Er achei ele bonitinho e tudo..

Hilary: Isso explica a baba!

Tyson: Vocês podem ficar aí! Eu vou sozinho!

**Antes que Hilary ou Mariah o em pedisse, Tyson saiu correndo para o caminho onde os outros garotos tinham entrado. Os outros quatro não viram escolha a não ser segui-lo. Foi o que fizeram (u.u). Graças a Kami-Sama o caminho era reto único, portanto não demoraram muito a achar o Tyson. Este, por sua vez, estava examinando minuciosamente a parede (muro do parque) que dava o caminho. **

Max: Tyson! Até que enfim! O que você ta fazendo?

Mariah: Ai Max! Você não leu o roteiro? Ele ta examinando minuciosamente a parede!

Max: O que é minuciosamente?

Kenny: Relativo a minucioso.

Max: E o que é minucioso?

Kenny: Feito com escrúpulo, com toda a atenção.

Hilary: Entendeu o burrão!

Max (T.T): So só criancinha!

Hilary: Max! Não se fala "so só criancinha!" se fala: _Sou_ só _uma_ criancinha. Entendeu?

Max: Não, desenha ´pa mim?

Mariah: Ai meu Deus do céu, Maria Cristinha de Santa Nazaré da fé! Daí me paciência!

Max: Nossa Mariah! Não sabia que você era tão religiosa!

Mariah: Bem Max, é que com a fé você vence qualquer obstáculo e...

**Mariah! Quer parar de falar bobagem e continuar com a fic? E olha que eu ainda tenho que estudar para português ou vou dar uma de beyblade na prova!**

Max: Como assim dar uma de beybade?

**Vou rodar Max, anjinho do meu coração!**

Mariah: Quem mandou ficar desenhando a aula toda em vez de prestar atenção na aula de revisão?

**¬¬ continua assim que eu vou por você na lista dos meus personagens com morte certa...**

Tyson: Ei vocês cinco! Vão tentar me parar ou vou ter que ficar aqui com essa lupa minúscula?

Hilary:Ah é! – **Fica com uma cara de chata** – Tyson para com isso!

Tyson: Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vieram por aqui!

Kenny: Se tivessem vindo teríamos visto e não tem saída, portanto não foram para lugar nenhum!

Mariah: Vamos para casa, já ta quase escurecendo!

Max: Escuro! Eu tenho medo do escuro! – **e fica histérico, feito uma criancinha.**

Kenny: Vamos Mariah, eu te ajudo com o Max! Nós vamos na frente!

Hilary (**puxando o Tyson pelo braço)**: Vamos Tyson...

Tyson (**não muito convencido)**: Ta...

**Eles atravessaram o parque e rumaram direto para a casa do Tyson. Quando chegaram foram direto para o jardim onde o Max e o Kenny ficaram mexendo no computador e as meninas ficaram a conversar. O único que ficou separado do grupo foi o Tyson. Ele deitou na grama e ficou pensando na fênix. Depois de um tempo todos se juntaram para contar piadas, afinal ficar em grupinhos não tem nada a ver (u.u).**

Max: Vou fundar um jornal chamado "sessenta"!

Mariah: Por que sessenta?

Max: Por que você sessenta e lê!

Todos:HAUHAUHAUAHAHHUAH

Tyson: Chegou um cara na casa de uma família bateu na porta. Quando uma mulher o atendeu disse: "Eu sou paraguaio e vim para te matar!" Daí ela disse: "Para que?" E ele: "Paraguaio!"

Todos: Hhhauhauhahuhauahuah

Hilary: Kenny, onde os elefantes são encontrados?

Kenny: Onde?

Hilary: Em qualquer lugar! Com aquele tamanho é difícil de se esconder!

Todos: HAUAHUAHAUHAHAUHA

Tyson: A mãe falou para o Junim: "Junim agradeça a Deus pelo jantar!" Daí u Junim: "Valeu aí mano!" A mãe: "Não gostei desse agradecimento!" Junim: "Também não gostei do jantar..."

Todos:HAUHAAHUAHAUHA

Mariah: Por que o Tyson sempre se atrasa pro colégio?

Hilary: Por que?

Mariah: Porque tem uma placa dizendo: "Devagar! Escola!".

Todos: HAUHAUAHAUHAH

Tyson: Qual a primeira coisa que o rei faz quando chega ao trono? Senta nele!

Todos: Hhahahauhauhauha

**Nisso o relógio da Mariah começa a apitar.**

Mariah: Já? Bem, vamos logo Hil! – **As duas se despendem dos amigos e vão para casa juntas.**

Tyson: Por que será que elas sempre vão embora juntas?

Max: Já passou pela sua cabeça que pode ser o fato de serem primas e vizinhas?

Kenny: E também porque é bem mais seguro! Mas falando em ir embora, eu também tenho que ir pra casa! Tchau! – **e foi-se**

Vovô: Hei Max! Sua mãe acabou de ligar! É pra você ir pra casa!

Max: Ta valeu vovô! Tchau Tyson! Até amanhã!

Tyson: Até!

**Completamente sozinho, ele vai até a sala de treinos e começa a treinar quendô (cara ele devia estar entediado mesmo!). A princípio parecia um treino normal, com o Tyson fazendo ataques e defesas com a espada de madeira. Mas (e como dizem sempre tem um "mas") logo ele começou a pensar na Hilary e nas discussões que eles sempre tinham e no modo como ela parecia achar que ele era um retardado inútil (não que ele não seja...) coisa que o fez ficar com muita, mas muita raiva. Sem perceber ele faz um outro ataque, dessa vez apontando para a parede. Do nada a ponta da espada começou a brilha e lançou um raio alaranjado na parede demolindo-a por inteiro. **

Tyson: Como...? Como isso... aconteceu? Será que fui...- **ele olhou da espada para suas mãos,e de suas mãos para a espada **- ...eu?

Vovô (**que o observava da porta**): Então ele também tem esses poderes... – **e sorriu** – É como os pais... É melhor avisar **_Dumbledore_** dessa manifestação...

**Enquanto isso um assustado Tyson admirava suas mãos, sentado no chão da sala, e pensava: o que estava acontecendo com ele? Será que eram distúrbios da adolescência? Se não, o que seria?**

**Fim do cap.1**

**Finalmente! Bem, eu não queria por o Kai e os outros no primeiro capitulo, mas acho que assim ficou legal! Agora vamos aquelas perguntinhas básicas do final: O que será que esta acontecendo ao Tyson? O que seria "aquilo" que a Mariah falou? O que o Dumbledore tem a ver com beyblade? E a mais importante: Será que eu fui bem na prova de português?**

**Bjux e me mandem reviews plixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!**


	2. A descoberta

**Oi! Bem, eu voltei com mais um capitulo e...**

**Tsugume: Nããããããõoooo!**

**¬¬ chiu! Bem, continuando antes que me interrompam de novo... Aqui está o segundo capitulo e espero que vocês gostem e desculpem a demora, é que minha inspiração tá no -100... Se bem que eu não demorei muito...**

**(BB não me pertence... Ainda)**

Descobrindo as coisas! (da onde eu tirei isso?)

**No dia seguinte Tyson dormia tranqüilamente (ou seja, babando e roncando) em sua caminha com lençol de patinhos de borracha quando alguém invade seu quarto silenciosamente, se aproxima de sua orelha direita e...**

Pessoinha: Acooooooordaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Tyyyyyyysoooonnnn!

Tyson: Mais cinco minutos vovô... – **e vira de lado**

Pessoinha: Uhnnn – **a "pessoinha" saiu correndo, depois de cinco minutos voltou com uma guitarra, um cabo e um amplificadorzinho (que nem conseguiu entrar no quarto do Tyson). Ele/ela ligou a guitarra no "minúsculo amplificador" e com um sorrisinho tocou uma nota. Resultado: parecia que tinha passado um furacão no quarto do Tyson. Cama, mesa, cadeira, livros, luminária, meias rosas e tudo que tinha no quarto do pobrezinho tinha voado com a "brisinha" que saíra da "pequena máquina". MAS o ser que devia ter acordado ainda dormia em paz bem no centro do quarto.**

Tyson: Unn que ventinho bom...

Pessoinha (.): Bem se nada deu certo, só resta...- **a misteriosa figura foi até o belo adormecido e prendeu o nariz dele. Primeiro ele ficou azul, depois roxo, depois vermelho, aí amarelo, laranja, rosa, verde, mostarda, marrom, cinza, etc... Até que (finalmente) ele abriu os olhos e (para variar... ¬¬). **

Tyson: AAAAAAAARRRRRRR EU PRECISO DE AAAAAAARRRRRR!

Pessoinha: Haahahahahahha

Tyson: Max! O que faz aqui, cara?

Max **(a pessoinha)**: Vim te acordar! E a propósito... Feliz 13º aniversário!

Tyson: Valeu!

Max: Vem temos que arrumar tudo! Onde está aquela TV enorme que você tem?

Tyson: Por aqui!

**Os dois foram pra sala de TV onde arrumaram tudo para a festa. Um tempo depois o Kenny e as duas meninas chegaram e todos começaram a ver filmes e mais filmes, ação, aventura, mistério, terror. Quando os olhos de todos já estavam vermelhos, esbugalhados e ninguém agüentavam mais olhar pra TV, se sentaram nas almofadas que havia na sala e se puseram a conversar (até iriam sair, mas estava caindo um temporal lá fora, vixi filme de terror e depois um temporal... Assustador!).**

Max: ...Daí ele disse: Caraca! Eu não sabia!

Todos: Huhahauhauhauhauahuhah

Mariah: Bem, já chega de piadas! Vamos fazer essa festa direito! Quem quer brincar de verdade ou desafio?

Hilary: Eu não sei...

Mariah: Por acaso tem algo a esconder priminha? **(humpf, como se você não tivesse!)**

Hilary: Mariah!

Tyson: Esperem! Não podemos brincar de verdade ou desafio!

Max: Why? **(se eu peguei a mania de falar em inglês eles também pegaram!)**

Tyson: Porque a novela vai começar!

Max e Kenny: Você vê novela?

Tyson: ...Eu vejo os comerciais, mas as novelas ficam no meio!

Max, Hilary e Kenny: ¬¬'.

Mariah: Aíííí! Você viu quando a Rosilene viu o Romeaberto com a Mariselda se beijando bem no dia do casamento dele com a irmã gêmea boazinha da Rosilene?

Tyson: Siim! Foi tão triste! Mas eu fiquei bem mais triste quando o Zeonerto disse que não amava a Marielita e ela se atirou da janela do hospital dizendo para filha: "Mafalda, um dia você vai comer bananas!".

Max/Kenny/Hilary: ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hilary (¬¬): Ninguém merece…

Max (u.u): Pobre Tyson…

Kenny (ó.ò): Isso pega?

Mariah: E quando a Eleanor...

Hilary: CHEEEEGA! Não dá mais para agüentar vocês dois juntos!

Mariah e Tyson (O.O): Foi maus...

Tyson: Esperem, que horas são?

Mariah: Uhn, dois para meia-noite.

Tyson: Faltam dois minutos pro meu aniversário!

Max: Um minuto! 30 segundos! 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!

Todos menos o Tyson: Parabéns!

**De repente os garotos ouviram passos (e sentiram, pelo tremor de cada passada). Ele estava se aproximando, o povo olhou para a porta da sala e foi se juntando lentamente num canto da sala. Um raio desceu, rasgando o céu, a maçaneta girou, a porta se abriu lentamente e na sala entrou... O Dunga, de branca de neve e os sete anões (o menorzinho, que é mudo... E não me matem pela idéia besta! É que a minha priminha ta aqui do meu lado, me enchendo o saco para por o personagem preferido dela!)**

Dunga: Hum hun hun hun?

Max (3): Hum unh uhun hun!

Dunga (): Hum uhnuhn unm unm!

Max (): Hun unh hun umnh!

Dunga (saindo): Hununh hum!

Max (acenando): Hun uhn!

Depois **de um tempo uma alma quebrou o silêncio...**

Hilary: Max... O QUE FOI ISSO?

Max: É que o Dunga queria saber onde ficava "Uhnuhn" e eu disse que era só seguir reto e virar para esquerda e depois para direita no farol, daí andava uns 10 metros e virava para esquerda, andava mais um pouco até chegar num poste de luz escrito "Uhnuhn à direita" e daí ele entrava a esquerda!

Todos: ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Bem de qualquer jeito novamente um raio rasgou o céu (como eu AMO falar isso!) e os garotos começaram a sentir passadas. Todos olharam para a porta quando a maçaneta girou lentamente. A porta abriu e nela entrou na sala uma figura alta que quase não cabia no cômodo, com uma grande barba negra. Quando saiu das sombras o ser olhou para os garotos encolhidos num cantinho da sala e disse:**

F.A.M.Q.N.C.S **(Figura Alta e Misteriosa que Quase Não Cabia na Sala)**: Olá garotos!

Mariah: O-olá...

Hilary: O-oi...

Tyson **(se recuperando do susto)**: Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?

F.A.M.Q.N.C.S: Ah desculpe, sou Rúbeo Hagrid, guardião e garda-caças das terras de Hogwarts. Claro que sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts!

Tyson: Ahn...Não sei não...

Hagrid: Ow, é mesmo, tinha esquecido que Dumbledore pediu para o seu avô não lhe dizer nada!

Tyson: Me dizer o que?

Hagrid: Você é um bruxo Tyson. **( . sinceramente onde eu estava com a cabeça pra escrever isso...)**

Tyson: Eu sou um o que?

Max: Um bruxo...

Tyson: Não, você deve ter se enganado...

Mariah: É claro que não! Você não haveria de ser outra coisa!

Hilary: É obvio! Afinal você é filho de Willian e Jane Granger!

Tyson: Não, vocês dev... Espera aí! Como só eu estou chocado?

Hilary: Bem é que...

Max: Nós também somos bruxos! **(dããã)**

Tyson: Vocês sabiam? Sabiam e nunca me contaram!

Mariah: Tente entender! Nosso mundo não podia ser descoberto pelos trouxas!

Tyson: Trouxas?

Kenny: É quem não é bruxo, sabe, eu também não sabia que era até receber a carta, no meu aniversário!

Tyson: Que carta?

Hagrid: Essa carta – **entregou um envelope escrito em preto para o garoto**

**Ele pegou o envelope. Na frente havia, como selo, um brasão. O virou e abriu. Aqui está o que havia na carta.**

_Caro Sr. Tyson Takao Granger,_

_Temos o prazer de comunicarmos que o Sr. foi aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. As aulas começaram no dia 5 de Setembro e o Sr. deverá estar na plataforma 9 1/2 às 11pm para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 4. Não será aceito atraso._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prof.ª. Mcgonagal_

_Ps: A lista de materiais dos alunos do primeiro ano vem no anexo._

_Lista de Materiais Básicos_

_1 caldeirão de chumbo, tamanho P_

_1 varinha de condão_

_5 conjuntos de uniformes completos de Hogwarts_

_1 vassoura (marca e tipo de preferência do aluno)_

_1 caneta _

_1 tinteiro de cor preta_

_1 avental na cor areia e um par de luvas de couro de dragão_

_1 estojo de poções básico_

_5 rolos de pergaminho (10m cada)_

_Cada aluno pode trazer consigo **ou **uma coruja **ou **um sapo **ou **um gato._

_Livros_

_Transfiguração: O básico_

_Poções – 1ª serie_

_Historia da Magia – o inicio de tudo à guerra dos magos_

_Feitiços para iniciantes_

_Herbologia – 1ª serie_

_Defesa Básica, Combata a Arte das Trevas_

_Coleção: As Façanhas de Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Tyson mal podia acreditar, ele um bruxo? Bem pelo menos explicaria o fato de ter destruído aquela parede...**

Tyson: Mas espere, como e onde vou comprar tudo isso?

Hagrid: Ora, no beco diagonal é claro!

Tyson: Beco diagonal?

Hilary: Não se preocupe Sr. Hagrid, nós cuidamos dele!

Hagrid: Certo, mas não se atrasem! – **o enorme visitante se vira e sai da casa deixando um clima péssimo na sala.**

Tyson: Então... Por que mesmo não me contaram?

Mariah: Porque não podíamos expor nosso mundo aos trouxas...

Tyson: Mas não disse que sabia que eu era bruxo?

Mariah: Eram ordens de Alvo Dumbledore!

Tyson: Afinal quem é esse?

Hilary: É o maior bruxo que existe no mundo!** – não! O Hagrid é o maior bruxo do mundo (XD) desculpem, não resisti -** E é o diretor de Hogwarts!

Max: Vamos dormir e amanhã pensamos nisso!

**Tyson não queria dormir, mas teve que concordar, pois sentia certo sono. Não demorou muito ele adormeceu como os outros.**

**Fim do 2º Capítulo**

**Termineeeeeeeiiiiiiii! Finalmente o segundo capitulo ta pronto! Também aqui não para de chover e eu tenho que ficar enfornada no quarto... Bem, agora vamos às review:**

**Mione11: **Oie! Obrigada pela review! Sobre a sua pergunta, eu não sei ainda se vou ou não pô-los, mas se acontecer vai ser só uma citação ou algo tipo um troféu. Porém espero que continue a ler a fic mesmo sem eles!

**Julie Coldness: **Oi! Obrigada pela review e quanto ao Draco... Bem eu não ia citar meu ex-marido (qualquer desentendimento favor ler meu profile), mas agora que você falou já tive uma idéia...

**Knuckles Girl: **Oi! To tão feliz de ter conseguido publica a fic! Realmente você é demais! (e modesta também - zuera) Fique a vontade em usar as piadas e quanto ao vovô... Bem ele não é bruxo, mas sua filha (a mãe do Tyson) é!

**Xia – thebladergirl: **Obrigada pela review! Valeu! Eu também espero que eu tenha me saido bem no teste...

**Aki Hiwatari e Camihil**: Obrigada pelas reviews!

**Cami: **Oi! Cdf certinha é a mãe! ¬¬ Feliz niver e eu NÃO te odeio!

**Agora hora dos pedidos: Plixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx me mandem reviews! Pelo amor de Deus! **

**Tsugume: Poxa demorou para terminar o capitulo ein?**

**É agora não tenho mais nada para fazer... (ta chovendo de novo...) Já sei! Chama o Tala para mim?**

**Tsugume: TALAAAAAAA!**

**Tala: Que foi?**

**Vem aqui meu lindinho...**

**Tala (O.O): aaaaa não! Você não! Heeeeeeelp! – e sai correndo**

**Tsugume: Não vai atrás dele?**

**Não, a casa ta trancada, não tem para onde ele fugir... Bem tchauzinho para todo mundo que eu tenho um rapazinho para torturar, digo, achar! E não esqueçam das minhas reviews!**


	3. A viagem e novos amigos

**Helloooooooooooooooo! Como vão? **

**Tsugume: Vão para um hospício, afinal só loucos lêem essa coisa...**

**Tsugume querida, se você gosta da sua vida como ela está... FECHE ESSA MATRACA ANTES DE ALGO REALMENTE RUIM TE ACONTEÇA! **

**Tsugume: Como o que?**

**Ainda está em aberto, mas com o gênero de narrativa que eu to aprendendo no colégio eu invento rapidinho!**

**Tsugume: E qual seria esse gênero?**

**Terror! Moooooorte! Dooooooor! É isso que te espera se você abrir o bico de novo!**

**Tsugume: Que seja...**

**Aonde você vai?**

**Tsugume: Avisar o Tala que é bom ele tirar umas férias, férias BEM prolongadas...**

**Como quiser... Bem, desculpem a demora é que eu passei os últimos dias lotada de lição ou lendo a fic "Beyblade 2, os antecessores" ou revendo português (e apropósito eu fui bem na prova!) e esqueci dessa historinha aqui... Sinto muito e peço que guardem as pedras pro Tala!**

**(BB não me pertence... E se pertencesse pode crer que o personagem principal não seria um retardado como o Tyson...) **

Novos amigos, colégio, pets e vidas! (ignorem o titulo se tiverem um pingo de sanidade mental)

**No dia seguinte...**

Max: Bom dia!

Kenny: Bom dia Max!

Tyson: Poxa como vocês demoraram!

Max: Tyson? Acordado?

Kenny: Às 7:30 da manhã?

Max e Kenny: .

Hilary e Mariah: Bom dia meninos!

Mariah: Tyson, já acordou?

Hilary **(coros de ALELUIA ao fundo)**: Milagre!

Tyson: Muito engraçada, bem vamos?

Max: Pra onde?

Tyson: Pro tal beco, oras!

Hilary: Tyson... O beco diagonal fica na Inglaterra...

Tyson: O que? E como eu vou pra lá?

Max: Aparatando!

Tyson: Como?

Kenny: É o meio de transporte onde o bruxo se desloca de um local para outro em poucos segundos.

Tyson: Tradução, por favor! **(gente, se ele é burro a culpa não é minha)**

Max: É tipo tele transporte!

Tyson: E isso é possível?

**Ele nunca recebeu a resposta, pois nesse exato momento uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu na sala, deixando todos com olhos vermelhos e tossindo. Quando a poeira baixou uma menina loira surgiu.**

Menina: Oi gente!

Max: Maninha! **– a irmã mais velha do Max havia acabado de aparatar na sala.**

Hilary: Oi Mary!

Mary: Max, mamãe me mandou vir buscá-los – **e virando-se para o Tyson – **A você também! Onde estão suas malas?

Hilary: Lá em casa, a da Mariah também.

Mary: Certo, pelo olhar dos dois – **apontando pro Kenny e pro Tyson –** da pra concluir que não fizeram as malas, então eu volto ao meio-dia, 'té mais! **– ocorreu mais uma nuvem de fumaça e ela desapareceu.**

Max: Hum, ela passou no exame de aparatação há dois meses e desde então não deu um passo! E já vi ela no quarto. Para economizar tempo vai da cama para a escrivaninha, da escrivaninha para o banheiro e do banheiro para cama aparatando. Daqui a pouco vai até esquecer como se anda! Mas deixando isso de lado, vamos fazer as malas!

Mariah: Tyson, pegue a maior mala que você tiver!

**Eles fizeram a mala do Tyson (algumas roupas "de trouxa", e mais umas coisinhas – olha a mente poluída!) e foram pra casa do Kenny, onde fizeram sua mala.**

Mary **(aparecendo na sala do dojo onde todos e todas as malas se encontravam)**: Voltei! Bem, vamos logo! Encostem-se a mim e segurem firme suas malas!

**Com um movimento rápido eles aparataram (eu não vou dizer como foi e se você quiser saber a sensação que é aparatar, leia "Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe" que, aliás, é muito legal) e pararam na frente de uma casa média, simples, mas que parecia muito aconchegante.**

Max: Bem-vindos à minha casa!

**Os garotos se instalaram em seus quartos (Tyson e Kenny no quarto do Max e Hilary e Mariah no quarto da Mary), conheceram a mãe do Max, mais tarde seu pai e no dia seguinte foram para o beco diagonal.**

Tyson: Desculpe Sra. Tate, mas como vamos para o beco diagonal? **(nossa que educadinho Tyson, congratulations!) **

Sra.Tate: Ora com o pó de flu é claro, vá à frente querido!

Max: Mãe, o Tyson nunca viajou com pó de flu.

Sr.Tate: Então vá você e mostre como se faz.

**Foi o que ele fez. Pegou um pouco de pó, entro na lareira, jogou o pó no chão e disse: Caldeirão Furado!**

Sra. Tate: Agora vá! Não se preocupe

**Assustado Tyson foi até a lareira, olhou fixamente para frente, jogou o pó e disse: Caldeirão Furado! (Mais uma vez, leiam Harry Potter para saber como é a sensação de viajar com o de flu, pois eu sou muito preguiçosa pra dizer... ¬¬)**

**Bem, de qualquer jeito ele conseguiu chegar até o caldeirão furado (que como vocês devem saber era um bar), depois eles foram comprar tudo no beco diagonal (na ora de passar pela parede o Tyson e o Kenny quase piraram). Até que correu tudo bem, com os dois nascidos trouxas soltando exclamações de surpresa a cada loja que entravam. O único problema foi quando eles foram comprar as vassouras. Foi assim que aconteceu; como faltavam alguns livros para a Mary (ela ai estudar para ser curandeira), a Sra. Tate deixou os meninos irem sozinhos para a loja de vassouras (que eu não sei o nome – plixx me digam quem souber!) e foi com a filha a Floreios e Borrões.**

Max: Venham é por aqui!

Tyson: Nossa! **(uma exclamação, pra variar... Agora a loja era como uma loja de esportes normal, mas em vez de bolas de esporte e roupas de ginásticas havia bolas de quadribol, roupas de quadribol, e mais artefatos de esportes bruxos (Tsugume: E, é claro, vassouras...))**

Hilary: Vamos comprar logo a vassoura que aqui tem muita gente!

Mariah: Hil, vamos para o empório de corujas, que eu quero comprar um bichinho novo!

Hilary: Tá, meninos nos encontrem lá! **– as duas saíram correndo para a loja em frente.**

Max: Melhor, venham por aqui, é o corredor das novidades... **- eles chegaram a um corredor cheio de gente –** Poxa quanta gente!

Garoto1: Vejam é a nova Nimbus 3000!

Garoto 2: É a vassoura mais rápida que existe! Mais até que a Firebolt!

Kenny: É muito bonita, mas está um pouco cara... Vou ficar com aquela! **– e foi comprar uma comet 260.**

Max: Cara, é a melhor vassoura que eu já vi!

Tyson: E agora é minha! **– ele pagou ao vendedor que imediatamente limpou a baba das criancinhas que estavam admirando a vassoura com um feitiço e a entregou ao Tyson**

Voz: Vejam só, pirralhos comprando sua primeira vassoura, que cena meiga!

Max: Quem disse isso?

Voz: Fui eu **– um menino alto e ruivo, que parecia ser um ano mais velho que Tyson, saiu de um canto escuro da loja -** Algum problema, baixinho?

Tyson: Quem é você?

Voz: Meu nome é Ivanov, Tala Ivanov. – **Max soltou um risinho –** Acha meu nome engraçado? Nem preciso perguntar o seu, loiro, vestes horríveis, você deve ser um Tate! E quanto a você? (**ta, essa fala ficou tipo Draco, mas eu tinha que fazer!)**

Tyson: Bond, James Bond – **zuera, num resisti..** – Meu nome é Tyson Granger.

Tala: Certo **– e vendo, nas sacolas que os meninos seguravam, uniformes de Hogwarts – nos vemos na escola Granger. –** se virou e saiu da loja.

Tyson: O que foi isso?

Max: Não ligue, deve ser só mais um valentão tentando nos intimidar.

Kenny **(que tremia mais que tudo)**: E conseguiu!

**Os meninos resolveram ir atrás de Mariah e Hilary, mas não precisaram sair da loja. Elas já tinham voltado, a Mariah com uma gatinha branca e com orelhas, rabo e patas rosas (que fora chamada de Galux) no colo e a Hilary com uma coruja tão branca que as penas chegavam a parecer azuladas.**

Hilary: Parabéns Tyson **– e lhe entregou a coruja.**

Tyson: Obrigado! Vou chamá-la de Dragoon!

**No final do dia os garotos foram para a casa do Max, onde jantaram e dormiram. No outro dia fizeram as malas, experimentaram as vassouras e conheceram a tartaruguinha do Max, a Draciel e a coruja nova do Kenny a Dizara (Dizzy, para os mais íntimos). **

**No dia seguinte, todos acordaram cedo para a viajem até a estação de trem (que eles foram aparatando, não tinha nenhum carro não! Ta pensando o que? Eu não sou J.K. Howling...). Chegando lá, eles pararam na coluna entre as estações 9 e 10.**

Sra. Tate: Vamos crianças, é muito fácil. É só passar correndo, direto para a coluna, sem medo. Podem ir correndo, se quiserem!

**Como achava que ia bater de frente com a parede e pagar o maior micão, Tyson foi correndo, seguido de perto pelo Max e pelo Kenny. Quando abriu os olhos, parecia que tinha mudado de estação, e em sua frente havia um enorme trem vermelho (enorme mesmo! Bem maior que o original... Mania de grandeza ...) **

Os tres: Nossa!

Hilary e Mariah **(que tinham acabado de atravessar)**: Que trem enorme!

Sra. Tate: Vão logo crianças, achem um bom lugar! E boa viajem!

Mary: Bom ano letivo!

**Eles entraram no trem, entregaram a bagagem para um rapaz alto que recolhia as malas, e escolheram uma cabine para oito pessoas.**

Kenny: Aqui cabem oito pessoas e sobra um pouco, não é melhor procurarmos outra cabine?

Mariah: Não Kenny, aqui está ótimo! **– e todos se sentaram, Max e Kenny na janela, Hilary e Tyson no meio e Mariah ao lado da Hilary, cada um com seu próprio animal. Eles começaram a discutir como seria no colégio quando um garoto com traços felinos, cabelos negros e longos presos em um rabo, vestido com roupas tipo chinesas camisa branca, vermelha e amarela e calças pretas segurando um gatinho branco e com patas e orelhas meio esverdeadas (sério, acho que meus animais parecem mais pinturas que bichos...) apareceu na porta da cabine.**

Garoto: Se importam de dividir a cabine com mais três? É que o resto do trem esta cheio...

Mariah: Claro que não podem entrar!

**Ele entrou seguido de outro garoto e uma menina, todos os três pareciam um ano mais velhos do que os demais. O menino um pouco mais alto que o primeiro, tinha cabelos cinza em dois tons, triângulos azuis na cara, trajava uma calça jeans preta rasgada e com correntes, uma camiseta preta, e um tênis preto e vermelho; a menina tinha cabelo cor azul gelo, olhos verde água, vestia um jeans boca-de-sino, uma bota cano alto preta, uma blusa de manga comprida roxa e preta e no pescoço, presa por uma fita, uma rosa negra. Ela segurava um pássaro alto negro, com o colarinho, a cabeça e o rabo prateados. **

Garoto1: Meu nome é Ray Kon, muito prazer. E esse aqui é o Driger.

Menina: Sou a Tsugume Islovakha **(se lê Islovaquia)** e se fizer piadinha com meu nome morre. Essa é a Nighter, é uma Fênix negra.

Ray: Não liguem pra ela, só está um pouco estressada...

Hilary: E quem é você? **– olhando pro garoto que não tinha se apresentado.**

Ray: Ah, não espere que ele vá falar muito, esse é o Kai Hiwatari.

Tyson: Prazer, Meu nome é Tyson Granger, essa na minha frente é a Hilary Tachibana, o loiro é o Max Tate, esse é o Kenny Alguma - coisa (eu não sei o sobrenome do anormal! Me digam.. plix!) , e essa é a...

Mariah: Me chame de Mariah!

Ray: Mariah, que nome legal... **– nisso uma menina com longos cabelos castanhos, e franja amarela apareceu no porta da cabine.**

Julia **(da dinastia F)**: Kai, quer sentar na minha cabine?

Kai: Julia, eu preciso falar com você... **– se levantou a segurou pela mão e a levou para um local mais reservado. (olha lá o que você vai pensar!)**

Ray: Vai ser agora?

Tsugume: É, e já não era sem tempo...

Ray: No trem? Belo jeito de começar o ano.

Mariah: O que está acontecendo?

Ray: É que assim, eles estavam namorando desde o ano passado...

Tsugume: Mas na verdade o Kai só aceitou pra ela parar de encher o saco!

Ray: É, e ele resolveu parar com a farsa hoje.

Tsugume: Ou seja, ele vai terminar com ela agora.

Os outros: Aaaa! **(plixx não me matem de por a Julia com o Kai, eu tinha que por alguém!)**

Ray: Que bom que ela é da Corvinal, imagina se fosse da Grifinória também, seria um péssimo clima na sala comunal!

Kenny: Corvinal, Grifinória? O que são essas coisas? **(nomes, o baka XD)**

Tsugume: São as casas da escola, além destas também tem Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina!

Ray: Nós tres somos da Grifinória.

Tsugume: Se bem que o Kai quase foi pra Sonserina, isso não seria nada bom.

Max: Por quê? **(porque sim! XP)**

Ray: Todos os bruxos que ficaram maus foram da Sonserina, e o Kai tem certa inclinação pro lado ruim dele...

Tyson: Como a gente é escolhido?

Ray: O chapéu seletor é quem escolhe, na hora do Kai ele tava quase falando Sonserina, mas mudou na ultima hora para Grifinória, como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado. Na minha vez até que foi bem rápido, Grifinória direto.

Tsugume: Na minha, o chapéu ficou em duvida entre Corvinal e Grifinória, mas ficou com a segunda!

Kai **(aparecendo de repente, dando o maior susto em todo mundo)**: Ela disse que vai me transfigurar em lagartixa, devo me preocupar? **(não consigo imaginar o Kai como lagartixa)**

Tsugume: Duvido que ela o faça... Hei o que é isso na sua boca? Parece.. Batom! Era pra você terminar com ela, e não beijá-la!

Kai: Não é minha culpa se ela beija bem... **– trocou um maior olhar sacana com o Ray** – Bem que você podia experimentar...

Ray: Não, obrigado.

Tsugume: É melhor tirar isso antes que alguém veja **– Tirou um lenço do bolso e começou a limpar a boca do Kai (que fofis!), alguns segundos depois eles perceberam o quão perto estavam seus rostos e se separaram um pouco vermelhos. Kai enfiou a cara num livro sobre como os bruxos tinham influenciado a guerra fria que tinha trazido e Tsugume começou a olhar pro chão. **

Ray: Então, quem topa uma rodada de Snap Explosivo?

Tyson: O que é isso?

Kenny: São tipo cartas normais, mas de uma hora pra outra eles explodem.

Max **(pro Ray)**: É que ele descobriu que era bruxo há poucos dias atrás

Ray: Bem nesse caso **– guardou o baralho –** Vamos pô-lo em sintonia com o mundo.

**O resto da viajem ocorreu tranqüilamente, digo, se tranqüilamente significa atacar-a-pobre-e-inocente-dona-do-carrinho-de-comida-quando-ela-passou-pela-cabine-com-a-simples-intenção-de-abastecer-os-estomagos-dos-famintos-alunos. Foi mais ou menos assim...**

Flash Back

**Desdo começo da viagem todos (menos o Kai, grande novidade) não param de conversar. Falaram sobre praticamente tudo do mundo da magia, desde a escola à feitiços de grudamento de dentaduras. Estavam tão animados que só quando ouviram um assustador ronco de fome vindo da barriga do Tyson, se lembraram que estavam famintos. **

Tyson: Estou com fome!

Hilary: E qual é a novidade?

Tsugume: Calma, Tyson... A comida só chega da a meia hora!

Tyson (O.O): Meia-hora? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

Ray (o.O): Ele é sempre assim?

Mariah (u.u): Normalmente...

Max: Ray, tem doces nesse carrinho de lanches?

Ray: Tem, por que?

Max (olhos em forma de coração): Doces! Açúcar!Glicose!

Kai (ù.ú): Patético...

**Depois de vinte minutos esperando, os FD (famintos e desesperados) do Tyson e do Max já se arrastavam pela cabine à procura de restos de comida e falando algo como: "Oh vida cruel! Por que és tão terrível?" ou "Meu reino por uma banana!" quando ouvem uma voz doce e bondosa, com certeza a salvação de suas vidas...**

Dona do carrinho: Ola queridos, querem alguma coisa?

**Bééééé! Péssimas palavras. Mal os dois animaizinhos disfarçados de crianças viram a pobre e bondosa senhora eles se atiraram no carrinho e começaram a pegar milhares de coisas dizendo...**

Max e Tyson: Eu quero um deste, e um pouco desse, e desse, e daquilo, isso também, essa aqui parece bom, gostei dele, AH! Eu quero isso, olha esse, também quero essa, e esse, e esse...

**E teriam continuado a se apropriar dos inúmeros doces e guloseimas da inocente vovó, se, depois de muitas suplicas e pedidos desesperados dos outros garotos e também porque ele mesmo não agüentaria mais aquilo, o Kai não tivesse puxado os dois pelas golas das camisetas, jogado os dito cujos em seus devidos lugares e pago tudo o que pegam. Ele pegou o pouco de comida que sobrou no carrinho e distribuiu para as pessoas normais, se sentou e voltou a sua leitura, mas não antes de mandar um olhar ameaçador pro Tyson e pro Max com uma legenda tipo: Façam barulho e morrem.**

**Fim do Flash Back **

**Depois de reabastecerem as barrigas eles continuaram a conversa e ao passarem pela área liberada, Ray e Tsugume fizeram umas demostrações de magia pros calouros. No fim da viajem (quando já era noite) eles ouviram um apito e Tsugume explicou que era para eles colocarem as roupas da escola. Os três mais velhos simplesmente se tocaram com a varinha e disseram _Muda; uniforme Grifinória_ num estante suas roupas se transformaram em uniformes com o símbolo da Grifinória (mesmo que as roupas do Ray tenham ficado um pouquinho amassadas). **

Tsugume: Melhor eu fazer pras meninas e o Kai pros meninos, não queremos situações vergonhosas como saias transparentes, ou calças pela metade. **– com isso ela tocou em cada menina e disse _Muda; uniforme Hogwarts _enquanto Kai fazia o mesmo nos meninos e o Ray arrumava as próprias roupas. No final todos saíram vestidos do trem. Lá fora Hagrid os aguardava (digo, só os alunos do primeiro ano...) **

Hagrid: Olá Ray, Tsugume! Como vai Hiwatari?

Ray e Tsugume: Oi Hagrid!

Hagrid: Como vão garotos? **– Vendo o Tyson e o resto –** Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui. Calouros, aqui, por favor!

Tsugume: Ai, eu não queria atravessar o lago agora, vai começar a chover...

Ray: O que acontece se alguém cai no lago?

Kai: Com uma tempestade, morre afogado ou quem sabe a lula gigante o use como aperitivo... **(quanto otimismo...)**

Tsugume **(percebendo o olhar assustado dos novos amigos)**: Mas é claro que não vai acontecer!

Hagrid: Melhor os três correrem antes que percam as carruagens! Quanto a vocês, me sigam! Entrem nos barcos, vamos até o castelo pela água!

Fim do 3º Capitulo

**Bem,** **acabei este capitulo e esperem que tenham gostado. Quanto às reviews...**

**Aki Hiwatari**: Valeu pela review e quanto a isso... Bem você tem razão, o Kai precisa ter a Drazer, mas também tem outro motivo. Ele é o KAI, imagina só se O KAI ia se sujeitar a ter uma corujinha! Alem do mais a Dranzer é uma herança de família que ele recebeu do pai quando morreu. E também se fosse realmente uma regra, o Max não ia poder levar a Draciel, não é? Intendeu? Bjx

**Camila: **VAI SE FERRA QUE CDF AQUI SÓ TEM O KENNY! Eu nunca vou parar de torturar o Tala até ele pagar pelo que me fez e o que ele fez pro meu maninho! Ele merece isso e muito mais! E para de reclamar que eu tive que juntar o capitulo que eu tava planejando para se o quarto com o terceiro! Esqueci de dizer... (mudo drasticamente de humor, de brava e em TPM para feliz e sorridente) Oi! Obrigada pela review! T. dolluuuuuu mtuuuuuu! bjx

**Camihil: **OI! Prontinho tá ai um pouquinho de romance! Só não me mate por usar a Julia para provocar a Tsugume é que eu acho ela muito legal! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Bjx

**Xia-thebladergirl, Mione11 e Knuckles Girl: **Obrigada pelas reviews! Bjx!

**Bem, aqui estão as respostas das reviews e se eu esqueci alguém me desculpe... A sim, quero fazer uma enquête. Vocês querem que eu escreva uma fic apresentando a Tsugume ou não? Ok, vamos as perguntinhas de final de capitulo: O que vai acontecer agora que os garotos chegaram na escola? Será que eles vão se dar bem? Em que casa eles vão ficar? E será que eles vão destruir Hogwarts de vez?**

**Me mandem reviews!**

**bjx**


	4. A chegada

**IIII aíííí? Como foram de carnaval? Espero que bem, porque eu fui bem mal (enfurnada no fim do mundo com uma net leeeeeeeeenta), bem, mas isso não vem ao caso porque eu voltei com mais um capitulo e... (fecho os olhos esperando que algo aconteça... Mas nada ocorre...) Ahnnn Tsugume...?**

**Tsugume: O que?**

**Ta doente?**

**Tsugume (o.O): Não, por que?**

**Ah, sei lá. Normalmente é nessa parte que você me interrompe com alguma idiotice...**

**Tsugume: Sabe, eu resolvi parar com isso...**

**(olhos brilhando de felicidade) Serio?**

**Tsugume: ... Não, era só para deixar você com falsas esperanças...**

**(com uma veia me saltando na testa) Tsugume...**

**Tsugume: O que?**

**(tiro uma machado Deus-sabe-da-onde) Correeeeeee!**

Banquete e a Seleção! (finalmente um titulo que não é tão ruim)

**A viajem de barco não fora ruim e mesmo com a chuva ninguém caiu no lago o que deixou a lula sem jantar (XD). Chegando ao castelo eles deixaram Hagrid, Subiram vários lances de escadas até que chegaram numa grande porta onde uma mulher que parecia ter uns sessenta anos, vestida de verde e com um coque na cabeça, os esperava.**

Mulher: Bem-vindos alunos do primeiro ano. Meu nome é Minerva Mcgonagal e sou a vice-diretora de Hogwarts, professora de transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória. Bem, dentro de alguns instantes se juntarão aos seus colegas, mas antes de se sentarem serão divididos em quatro casas, elas são Grifinó-ria, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Sua casa é como sua família, suas vitó-rias rendem pontos e se quebrarem regras perdem pontos. No final do ano será entregue à casa com maior numero de pontos a taça das casas. Alguma pergunta? **– ficou aquele maior silêncio, dava até pra ouvir os grilos –** Ótimo, venham comigo!

**Ela abriu a porta e o atravessou seguida dos primeranistas. Eles passaram pelo meio, então para cada lado havia duas longas mesas com estudantes sentados. Logo localizaram Tsugume, Ray e Kai (que estavam sentados na última mesa à direita), mas também viram o tal de Tala (que também estava na última mesa, mas à esquerda) **

Mcgonagal: Quando eu disser seus nomes venham aqui e se sentem. Vou colocá-lo nas suas cabeças e ele lhes dirá qual a sua casa. Alice Aquino.

**- e assim foi até o h –** Hilary Tachibana **– ela se levantou rápido, sentou na cadeira e pôs o chapéu que resmungou alguma coisa e disse: Grifinória! Mcgonagal disse alguns nomes e chamou o Kenny (Grifinória), depois o Max daí a Mariah (os dois também da Grifinória) finalmente o Tyson foi chamado (também, pudera, fora o último...) –** Tyson Granger! **– ele foi até a cadeira, mas o chapéu mal tocou em sua cabeça e já gritou: Sonserina! (i foi maus esse é o Draco... deixe-me reescrever...) e gritou: Grifinória! (tinha que ser...)**

Max: Que legal, estamos todos na mesma casa, por que será?

Mariah: Obra do destino? **(eu diria que foi a autora mesmo XP).**

Ray: Bem-vindos à mesa da Grifinória! É aqui que vão jantar, almoçar...

Kai: Ray?

Ray: ...Tomar café-da-manhã...

Kai: Raaay?

Ray: ...receber o correio e sim Kai?

Kai: Cala-a-boca...

Mcgonagal: Atenção todos! O prof. Dumbledore gostaria de dar alguns avisos! **– todos pararam de falar e olharam para Dumbledore. (como preguiça mata, mas eu não do a mínima, leiam o primeiro Harry Potter pra quem não sabe como o Dumbledore é! Embora quem não saiba deve ter problema mental...) **

Dumbledore: Obrigado Minerva, em primeiro lugar bem-vindos alunos novos! Em segundo, é prioridade que todos saibam que a floresta negra é proibida a todos, mesmo que alguns alunos pensem que lá é um ótimo lugar para o preparo de poções ou treinos de quadribol **– Kai, Ray e Tsugume trocaram olhares –** e é claro esse ano temos um novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, afinal o ultimo, prof. Boris, foi transfigurado em uma (particularmente bela) galinha roxa com pequenas bolhinhas rosas e com o pescoço depenado, certo Sr. Hiwatari? **– Kai concordou com a cabeça enquanto Ray e Tsugume mal seguravam os risos -** Quero que todos dêem uma calorosa salva de palmas para o professor Gilderoy Lockhart **- um homem com aparência de trinta e poucos anos se levantou e começou a fazer reverencias de um modo MUITO convencido enquanto os alunos eram obrigados a bater palmas. –** Bem creio que todos estamos com fome, então, que se inicie a comilança (banquete é meio formal, né?).

**Dito e feito, assim que Dumbledore se sentou as cinco mesas (as dos profs também, afinal professor também é gente... Eu disse isso? Eu? Rápido um médico!)) se encheram de comida e todos começaram a comer.**

Tyson: Ei Ray, quem é aquele conversando com a profª. Mcgonagal?

Ray: É o Snape, diretor da Sonserina.

Hilary: E o que ele ensina?

Ray: Poções, mas ele gosta das artes das trevas queria o posto do Boris, mas agora deve querer o posto desse tal de Lockhart.

Menina: Não é "esse tal de Lockhart"! Esse homem é um grande defensor das artes das trevas, dizem que ele recusou ser auror, pois achou muito fraco o curso do ministério!

Tsugume: Ora Marian, não acredite em tudo que ouve!

Tyson: Auror?

Kenny: É uma profissão, auror é aquele ou aquela que combate as artes das trevas.

Marian: Alunos novos, certo? Sou Marian Ryake **(nota: mandar minha imaginação para a oficina, parece ter quebrado...)**, do 2º ano.

Max: Oi, sou Max Tate, este é o Tyson, Kenny, Mariah e Hilary.

Tsugume: E como vai o Osuma?

Marian: Terminamos, ele é muito quadrado. Sempre com a historia de missão e tudo mais, ridículo.

Kai: Ai meu Deus, olha quem ta querendo aparecer...

Tsugume: Socorro, o anão de jardim voltou!

**Na mesa da ponta esquerda (a mesma da do Tala) havia um menino ruivo, com cara de mal, tentando impressionar uma menina com cabelos azuis e com a pior maquiagem da história fazendo o frango dele pegar fogo e voltar ao normal.**

Tsugume: Kai, em disparada qual o casal mais patético de Hogwarts?

Kai: Johnny e Ming-Ming.

Ray **(pro Tyson e outros)**: O Kai e o Johnny são tipo inimigos mortais e a Tsugume e a Ming-Ming, idem.

Tsugume: Aquela ridículazinha, metida a perfeita, dominadora de mentes jovens e puras, nojenta, horrorosa...

Ray ('): Ok Tsugume, nós já entendemos...

Kai: Os fantasmas então atrasados...

**E falando neles... Das paredes, do chão, do "teto" (lembrem-se que era enfeitiçado) e até da comida, milhares de fantasmas apareceram. Alguns sorrindo, outros tristes e outros normal mesmo...**

Ray: Oi Nick! Como foi de férias?

Nick-quase-sem-cabeça: Boa noite Raymond, fui muito bem, obrigado!Fico feliz em saber que você não pegou aquela horrível gripe aviaria que se espalhou pela China!

Ray: Ann... Obrigado, eu acho...

Tsugume: Por que acha que ela é terrível? O sr. é um fantasma! Não vai se infectar!

Nick **(cansei de escrever o resto XP)**: Realmente Tsugume, não posso morrer duas vezes! Mas os vivos podem e foram tantos os que escolheram continuar em terra que a zona dos fantasmas ficou lotada! Quase não dá para flutuar lá!

Voz: Reclamando de novo, nick?

Hilary: Oh meu deus! Você é Rony Weasley! Aquele famoso auror! Parceiro de Harry Potter! Não sabia que tinha ficado aqui no colégio depois de morto!

Voz 2: E Rony, disse que você tinha ficado famoso também, ein?

Mariah: Não acredito, você é Harry Potter! Ou pelo menos é o fantasma dele!

Voz 3: Ai! Fiquem calmas! Também não é para tanto!

Kenny: Inacreditável! Você é Hermione Granger! A maior pesquisadora e mais inteligente bruxa do mundo! Li tudo sobre você nos livros de história!

Hermione **(corada**): O-obrigada...

Tsugume: Oi Mione! Os meninos estão dando muito trabalho?

Hermione: É mais ou menos... Mas, antes de tudo, prazer em conhece-los alunos novos! Meu nome é Hermione Granger!

Max: O sobrenome do Tyson também é Granger, alguma ligação?

Hermione: Acho que não, não deixei herdeiros terrestres...

Harry **(olhando para ela e para o Rony)**: Mas não foi por falta de tentativas!

Rony e Mione: Harry!

Hermione: E você e a Gina **(Ginny)**, ein?

Voz 4 **(uau já consegui 4 vozes!)**: O que tem a gente?

Harry: Nada G, nada... – **disse ele beijando-a no pescoço e subindo para a boca**

Kai: Dá para vocês dois fazerem isso em outro lugar? É que fica desconfortável ver a língua de vocês dois se amassando durante o jantar...

Gina **(voando até o Kai e sentando-se no colo dele, atravessando sua comida e a mesa)**: E que tal se a gente fizesse pares, como no ano passado? A Julia ta logo ali, eu a chamo para você!

Tsugume: Não será preciso! Ele terminou com ela! – ela parecia felicíssima em dizer aquilo.

Gina: Sério? Então o caminho esta livre para você Tsu!

Tsugume (**vermelha como pimentão)**: N-não sei do que você esta falando...

Gina: Claro que não...

Harry: Er.. G, bem nós poderíamos, você sabe, ir para algum ligar mais reservado.. Afinal não queremos enojar um certo aluno, né Kai?

Gina: Claro, até mais gente! **– o casal atravessou a pare rumo a um lugar "mais reservado"**

Hermione: Eu também tenho que ir, sabem com a chegada dos novos alunos a biblioteca fica cheia!

Rony: Eu vou com você!

Hermione: Desde quando você gosta de ir à biblioteca?

Rony: Desde que você está lá! – **os dois desapareceram também.**

Tsugume: Tyson, Aquela de cabelos ondulados era a Hermione Granger, como você já sabe, o primeiro que apareceu era o Rony Weasley, um grande auror, aquela ultima era a Gina Weasley, a irmã mais nova do Rony, uma das maiores enfeitiçadoras do mundo. Aquele de cabelos desarrumados, de óculos e um raio na testa era o Harry Potter, há alguns anos, quase cinqüenta para falar a verdade, ele derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas que existiu, lord Voldemort. É uma pena que todos eles tenham morrido pouco depois disso...

Ray: Mas pensando no presente, eles são ótimos amigos e ótimos para dar ajudas. A Mione, por exemplo, a maior CDF, só é preciso pedir ajuda em alguma coisa que ela explica tudo, mas nunca peça cola, ou que ela faça sua lição porque ai ela nunca mais olha na tua cara. O Harry é ótimo no quadribol e a Gina em matéria de fofoca ou ajudas a morosas, ela sabe de tudo que acontece na escola!

Max: E o Rony?

Kai: Um medroso idiota, sem talento para nada... A não ser que você seja goleiro... Pena que ele é um fantasma porque ai a goles passa por ele...

Marian: Lembram ano passado que ele meio que possuiu o goleiro da Sonserina? Foi muito engraçado!

**Durante o resto da janta, eles conversaram sobre aulas, magia e outros assuntos (alunos e pssores para ser mais precisa). A festa estava tão divertida que teve até direito a guerra de comida, onde o Tyson e o Max saíram mais parecidos com montes de alimentos do que humanos e, ao terminar a comilança foram para seus dormitórios (o Kai, que era monitor, mostrou pros calouros onde ficava). **

**Mesmo ansioso para o dia seguinte, Tyson conseguiu adormecer afinal com a quantidade de comida que foi digerida e o horário que a conversa que rolou no salão comunal, ele estava bastante cansado.**

Fim desse Capitulo!

**Uhuhauhauhauhaa agora que a Tsugume ta bem amarrada ninguém vai poder me deter! (a não ser a policia) Hora de dominar o mundo! Mas antes...**

**Xia-thebladergirl: **OI! Isso ai, a fic vai ser KaixTsugume (e os outros casais também...obvio). Espero que tenha gostado do começo deles em Hogwarts! Bjx!

**Mione11: **Oi! Sabe, algumas partes vão ser iguais ao livro (até porque é a mesma escola..) Mas espero que você continue lendo mesmo assim! Bjx!

**Knuclesks Girl: **Oii! Valeu pela review! Nesse capitulo eu não pude torturar o Tala (ele ta viajando ¬¬) Mas pode crer que logo ele volta e minhas torturas também! Bjx!

**Lady Ania Hiwatari: **Oi! Ta escrevendo fics? Então entra no site! (quanto mais, melhor .) Obrigada pelo elogio e que bom que está gostando da fic! Corajosa, eu? Haha... Bjx!

**Aki Hiwatari: **Hi! Valeu pela review! Bjx!

**Beleza então... Como vocês podem perceber, eu matei os personagens de HP! Huahuahuahuauhahahahauahuahua (mas é porque essa fic acontece num tempo diferente daí para eles aparecerem tinha que ser em forma de fantasmas...)**

_**Momento de Incluimento na Fic**_

**Quer ter uma pequena participar da minha fic? Mande seu nome, idade e todo o resto (características e o que quiser a mais, só não vale gostar do Kai ou de qualquer outro personagem principal), além da casa em que quer ficar, o ano do curso que está fazendo e professores amados e odiados! (não esqueçam de criar personagens MASCULINOS e FEMININOS)... Ok, agora é hora de eu conquistar o mundo!**

**Obs: Garanta um país para você! Me mande uma review! **


	5. Primeiro dia e um segredo

**Holaaaaa! Afinal eu não demorei tanto quanto eu pensava que ia demorar para postar o que é uma pena para o Tsugume, afinal eu voltei aqui para torturar ela e é claro o Tala! Que, aliás, acabou de voltar de viajem e ta dormindo na MINHA cama! (¬¬) Espera só eu acabar aqui para ver o que acontece com ele! A sim! Esqueci de dizer que meus planos de domínio mundial foram frustrados graças a alguém (olho descaradamente para a Tsugume) o que, portanto vai afetar bastante a saúde física do Tala... (como eu sou injusta)**

**De qualquer jeito BB não me pertence, e HP é da Rowling... E boa leitura!**

**Nota da autora: A partir de agora a fic vai ficar um pouco parecida com os livros, mas NÃO me matem porque a culpa NÃO é minha! A culpa é dos meus pais por botarem no mundo um ser com tanta falta de imaginação assim!**

**Nota2 (continuação da nota1): Mesmo tendo coisas parecidas podem crer que eu vou tentar ao máximo deixar esse negócio aqui diferente dos livros!**

**Nota3 (iii isso aqui já tá virando festa..): Aos leitores portugueses: se não entenderem alguma palavra em português do Brasil (tipo os nomes das casas) me digam que eu passo os nomes em inglês!**

Capitulo Cinco (cansei da minha falta de imaginação para títulos em tão fica assim mesmo...)

**No dia seguinte eles receberam seus horários de aulas.**

Tyson: Uhm, Segunda-Feira: transfiguração, transfiguração, feitiços, almoço, herbologia, história da magia, poções, poções.

Max: Terça-Feira: transfiguração, D.C.A.T. **(defesa contra as artes das trevas)**, poções, almoço, E.S. **(estudo dos símbolos)**, E.S., feitiços, historia da magia.

Kenny: Quarta: A.M.M. **(adaptação ao mundo mágico)**, transfiguração, feitiços, almoço, D.C.A.T., aula de vôo, aula de vôo, poções.

Hilary: Quinta: Herbologia, poções, transfiguração, almoço, D.C.A.T., D.C.A.T., E.S., historia da magia.

Mariah: Sexta-Feira: transfiguração, aula de vôo, D.C.A.T., almoço, D.C.A.T., A.M.M., transfiguração, poções.

Ray: Pobrezinhos, Binns e Snape, é pra acabar com o dia de qualquer um.

Kai: Hum, prefiro Snape a esse tal de Lockhart. Já leu o livro dele? É nojento!

Tsugume: É lógico que você prefere Snape, é o queridinho dele!

Kai: E você é o amor da Mcgonagal!

Tsugume: Acho que Lockhart pode ser um bom professor. Ele já fez cada coisa!

Ray: É o que vamos descobrir, primeiras duas aulas com ele!

Mariah: Depois vocês contam como ele é?

Hilary: Só o temos amanhã.

Ray: Melhor corrermos ou vamos chegar atrasados e é bom que saibam novatos, nunca cheguem atrasados em nenhuma aula.

Kai: Com exceção de historia da magia. O Binns nunca nota se a sala tem quarenta ou se tem quatro alunos.

Tsugume: Se atrasarem pra herbologia digam que o salgueiro lutador tentou roubar suas mochilas. A Sprount sempre perdoa com essa!

**Com isso, terminaram rapidamente o café da manhã e foram correndo para suas salas. **

**A sala de transfiguração ficava numa torre e quando chegaram lá viram seus colegas de quarto (ou seja outros alunos da Grifinória), também viram alunos da Sonserina. Mas nem deu tempo para uma conversa, pois a prof.ª Mcgonagal já mandou todos se sentarem em mesas circulares de cinco pessoas. Os garotos ocuparam uma e se viraram para a professora.**

Mcgonagal: Sendo suas primeira aula de transfiguração, devo avisá-los que nesta sala aprenderão como transfigurar mesas em vacas, deste modo **– ela fez com que a própria mesa virasse uma vaca que tinha uma vaga aparência com a professora de A.M.M. a Sra. Genilda e voltasse a ser uma mesa. **– Porém isso só será possível daqui a três anos,mesmo que alguns alunos demonstrem certa capacidade para tanto–** a classe toda se entreolhou pensando em "quem" tinha essa capacidade e imaginando uma galhinha -.** Mas agora vou aplicar um teste para ver o quanto vocês sabem sobre transfiguração.

**A classe olhou para a professora horrorizada. Um teste? Na primeira aula? (como eu sou má!). Bem, de qualquer jeito todos fizeram o teste mesmo que Tyson não soubesse absolutamente nada sobre quais eram as condições perfeitas para transfigurar um porco em cabra e Max nunca tivesse ouvido falar em quem era o maior bruxo transfigurador de todos os tempos que inventara a "transfigurator; transfigure sem parar!". **

Kenny **(ao final do teste que durara a primeira aula inteira)**: Até que foi bem fácil! Todas as respostas estavam no capitulo de introdução do livro!

Tyson: É claro! Afinal todos os alunos lêem os capítulos de introdução!

Max: Claro que todos lêem, em primeiro lugar, os livros antes de começar as aulas...

Hilary: Max, não sente vergonha? Tudo bem o Tyson não saber nada, pois vivia no mundo dos trouxas, mas você?

Mariah: Exatamente, muitas perguntas qualquer nascido bruxo saberia a resposta!

Mcgonagal: Bem, agora copiem essas fórmulas. **– eles passaram o resto da aula copiando as coisas que Mcgonagal colocava na lousa com magia. No final da aula Tyson já xingava meio mundo.**

Tyson: Aquela velha chata, escreveu tudo que se pode escrever na lousa e mais um pouco, pior ainda nem escreveu! Colocou lá e a gente teve que escrever feito loucos! Depois passou aquele montão de dever! E foi só na primeira aula! Ridículo, revoltante...

Max**(que recuperara o sorriso)**: Só assim pro Tyson aprender novas palavras!

Voz: E então, como foram suas primeiras aulas?

Hilary: Ah, como vai Tsugume?

Tsugume: Bem, se vocês querem saber Lockhart é, digamos...

Ray: Convencido a ser o melhor e mais bonito ser do universo!

Kai: Não, ridiculamente convencido a ser o melhor e mais bonito ser do universo.

Tsugume: Só estão assim porque foram mal na prova dele!

Ray: Claro que nós íamos saber que a maior ambição dele é a paz entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos!

Kai: Ou que a cor favorita dele é lilás!

Tsugume: Estava tudo escrito nos livros dele!

Ray: Claro, você adorou quando ele disse: – **e com uma vozinha de gay –** "parabéns Srta. Tsugume Islovaquia, foi a única que acertou tudo, continue assim e talvez apareçamos juntos numa primeira pagina!" – **e piscou para ela com uma cara totalmente convencida.**

Tsugume **(fechou a cara pra ele e virou para o Kai que achou melhor não contrariar)**: Vamos ou nos atrasaremos para transfiguração! E boas aulas pra vocês primeranistas!

**Eles andaram tão rápido que só deu pra ouvir o Kai resmungar: "Perfeito! Mcgonagal me dando sermão durante 45 minutos!" Antes de saírem correndo para a aula de feitiços. Que, aliás, foi bem divertida com o prof. Flitwick pedindo a todos que dissessem seus feitiços preferidos e ele os fazia sem cerimônia. **

**Ao final da aula (eles deviam ter percebido que estava bom demais pra ser verdade) ele pediu a todos que escrevessem uma redação sobre o primeiro capítulo do livro (que pro horror do Tyson era o maior e –vocês podem imaginar – era como aquelas introduções chatérrimas que tem em todos os livros – deu pra perceber minha adoração por introduções, certo?).**

**Até que o almoço não foi ruim (a comida estava muito boa), mas o Kenny decidiu obrigar todos a ler o primeiro capitulo dos livros de herbologia, história da magia e poções. **

**Pra infelicidade de todos Tsugume ainda não perdoara o Ray e parecia ter ralhado com o Kai também, então, os dois rapazes se sentaram em um canto enquanto a menina se sentou com Marian em outro lugar deixando os mais novos lendo os livros. O que, por mais incrível que pareça, foi muito útil, pois tanto em Herbologia quanto em história os professores adotaram a idéia maluca de Mcgonagal de dar teste no primeiro dia. Verdade seja dita, os testes foram bem mais fáceis do que o de transfiguração, perguntando sobre quais plantas eles conheciam ou se tinham alguma árvore venenosa em casa (no caso de herbologia) ou se sabiam quando foi encontrado o primeiro vestígio mágico e quem o encontrou (história da magia). Mas viram por que deveriam ter lido o livro TODO de poções em vez do primeiro capítulo. Foi assim:**

Tyson: Corram ou vamos nos atrasar! **– eles haviam esperado o Kenny terminar de escrever onde, quem, quando como estava o tempo, a posição das estrelas, as roupas que eram usadas, se a pessoa estava usando meias da mesma cor e mais umonte de coisas na pergunta dos primeiros vestígios da magia... (o Kenny tem um pouco de Hermione dentro de si ou foi só impressão? Foi o que pensei...) e agora corriam paras masmorras pra suas duas aulas de poções. Graças a Kami o prof. não tinha chegado então ocuparam seus caldeirões (Max e Tyson, Mariah e Hilary e o Kenny se juntou com uma garota da Corvinal de cabelo laranja e óculos)(nota da autora: Poções era a única matéria que todas as casas tinham juntas). Pena que Snape não tardaria a enfiar aquele enorme nariz na sala abafada.**

Snape **(escancarando a porta e dando o maior susto em todos)**: Guardem essas varinhas, pois não permito brincadeiras inúteis em minha aula. Pois bem, nesta sala tentarei empurrar meu conhecimento sobre poções para dentro dessas cabeças-ocas, mesmo que tenha certeza que nem todos vão apreciar a arte do preparo de poções. Espero, portanto que agora na minha frente não haja somente um bando de desleixados que normalmente tenho que aturar todos os anos. Bem vamos começar com algumas perguntas, vejamos **– ele olhou para toda classe e parou no Tyson que tentava limpar a manga que, com o susto, tinha mergulhado na gosma que tinha em seu caldeirão (¬¬) e que, portanto não tinha ouvido nenhuma palavra** – Qual seu nome?

Tyson: T-Tyson Granger – **ele se virou para o professor e acrescentou** – senhor.

Snape: Certo Sr. Granger... Me diga qual a poção que esta em sua roupa neste momento?

Tyson **(corado**): Eu não sei senhor...

Snape **(levantando uma sobrancelha e ignorando os braços estendidos de Kenny e da garota ao seu lado)**: Tentando outra vez, se eu pusesse aranroboia cozida e pedaços de chifre de unicórnio na poção do sono que solução eu teria?

Tyson **(vendo os braços do Kenny e da menina levantarem)**: Desculpe senhor...

Snape** (levantando a segunda sombrancelha)**: Não sabe? E que tal se eu pedisse pro Senhor me trazer um cerrol onde procuraria?

Tyson **(agora com raiva dos braços do Kenny e da menina)**: Não sei...

Snape **(com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas e com um sorriso)**: Devo crer então que o Sr. Granger não abriu um livro antes de entrar nesta sala.

Tyson: Não **– percebendo o erro** – desculpe senhor, mas está enganado. Eu li o primeiro capítulo do livro de poções. **– pena que ele só percebeu o grave engano que era responder ao Snape daquele jeito tarde demais.**

Snape: Então o senhor acha que lendo o capítulo de introdução de um livro vai poder passar de ano? **– seus olhos brilhavam a cada palavra** – seguindo esse conselho é claro, poderíamos concluir que os livros em si são somente um peso morto, não concorda? Concorda que todos os conhecimentos de suas paginas estão resumidos na introdução? Bem, então por que não faz uma prova para passar de ano já que sabe TUDO sobre poções? Talvez, é claro, não vá acertar algumas respostas sem importância, como a poção que está em suas poupas é a poção do vomito, ou que a mistura de certo ingrediente a poção do sono a transforma em poção da insônia ou que para achar um cerrol é preciso ir até um druida e trocar o objeto por madeira de mogno!

Tyson: Sinto muito **– embora não sentisse coisíssima nenhuma e sua vontade fosse de meter um soco na fuça do professor**

Snape: Claro, bem agora antes de qualquer coisa peguem seus livros, vocês tem até o final da aula para identificar, dizer o modo de preparo e pra que serve as poções das suas frentes. Comecem! – **e se aproximando de Tyson e Max** – Como já disse a poção de vocês fica muito fácil, portanto vou trocar com a deles **– com um movimento da varinha as poções dos dois trocou de lugar com a de dois meninos da Sonserina. Um com cabelos laranja e olhos azuis e outro muito mais largo e alto que o primeiro com cabelo loiro (que não faz parte do BB) e uma cara de imbecil.**

Max **(quando Snape se afastara)**: Isso foi bem injusto, mas a Mary bem que disse que ele protegia os alunos da Sonserina...

**No final das contas eles conseguiram terminar a tarefa (mesmo que no ultimo segundo) e entregá-la ao Snape que avisou pra toda classe que ele avaliaria os trabalhos.**

Tsugume: Então**, - todos se encontraram na mesa da Grifinória para o lanche e parecia que ela tinha recuperado o bom humor –** como foi o primeiro dia de vocês?

Tyson: Quatro provas, e já odiado pelo Snape. Foi realmente um "ótimo" começo!

Max: Snape fez umonte de perguntas difíceis e ralhou com ele.

Ray: Norma, ele sempre faz isso. Sempre escolhe um aluno pra odiar e um pra proteger. Ele tinha escolhido o Kai pra odiar, mas mudou de idéia quando ele acertou todas as respostas. – os mais novos olharam para o Kai pela primeira vez desde que sentaram a mesa. Na verdade não tinham nem percebido sua presença de tão quieto que estava.

Mariah **(pegando um copo de suco)**: Como foi o dia de vocês?

Tsugume: Não foi ruim, digo, também tivemos provas, mas foram bem fáceis e vimos a prof.ª Genilda por fogo na saia sem querer.

**Um grito de "olhem" abafou as risadas dos garotos. Milhares de corujas entravam no salão principal jogando pacotes e cartas para seus donos. Mas na verdade, o grito era para uma fênix que se destacava das corujas. Vermelha e dourada, ela parecia estar no auge da vida quando deu um rasante e parou no ombro do Kai lhe entregando um pacote, duas cartas e um jornal enrolado.**

Kai: Dranzer, fez boa viajem? **– pegou as cartas e começou a abrilas depois de guardar um botton escrito _Demolition Boys _no bolso. A fênix acariciou o rosto do dono e levantou vôo junto com as corujas. **

Tsugume **(enquanto abria um bolinho que recebera)**: Essa é a fênix do Kai. Dranzer, uma fênix real.

Ray: Haha, viram? Um louco tentou comer o Boris! **– ele segurava o jornal –** ouçam: _"Ele estava em meu quintal, e eu não comia há séculos. Não tive como resistir, mas quando eu vi a galhinha tinha virado homem. Sai correndo e gritando" diz o bruxo Edmund Bliterz. _Que gosto será que tem?

Kai: Provavelmente morcego ou rato velho, mas falando serio meu avô me arranjou um emprego no ministério. Será que ele sabe que estou no segundo ano?

Mariah: Talvez ele queira te garantir o futuro, mas alguém quer um sanduíche? Eu e a Hil ganhamos muito! **– ela estendeu uma cesta com pães transbordando, que cada aluno pegou um.**

Max: Legal, minha irmã conseguiu o emprego de curandeira no hospital. E meu irmão vai ganhar o premio de melhor tratador de dragões da Finlândia!

Tyson **(que não recebera nada)**: Posso ver Max?

Max: Pegue, mas esse jornal deve ta velho.

Tyson: Sabem, eu tava pensando. Como será a aula de adaptamento ao mundo mágico?

Kai: Uma total e completa perda de tempo.

Ray: Lá você só aprende duas coisas: Não faça mágica na frente de um trouxa e a NUNCA sente na primeira fileira.

Hilary: Por que não sentar na fileira da frente?

Ray e Kai: A pssora cospe.

Tsugume: E NUNCA esqueça material nem lição de casa, a não ser que você queira responder as perguntas dela. "Por que você esqueceu? Pô meu!"

Ray: Ou peça ao Kai umas aulinhas pra "ter-a-maior-cara-de-pau-do-mundo".

Kai: Hun, só disse que aquela aula era totalmente inútil pra mim, e por isso eu não dava a mínima pro material...

Tsugume: Agora você se ferrou! Vai ter que aturar as ironias irritantes dela esse ano também!

Max: Gente, taí uma aula que eu quero ter: aula de vôo!

Ray: A droga, Kai a gente tá com um problemão no time!

Kai: Assim você parece até o capitão "sermão"...

Tyson **(pro Max)**: O que está acontecendo?

Max: Sei lá...

Tsugume: Meninos! Temos que correr!

Ray **(depois de trocar um olhar intrigado com o Kai)**: Correr pra que?

Tsugume: A conferencia do prof. Gilderoy, claro! Ele vai dar uma palestra, daqui a cinco minutos! Vamos, vamos!

Kai **(engasgando com o suco)**: Lockhart? Fora do horário de aula? Isso é tortura!

Ray **(que tinha cuspido toda a água que estava bebendo na cara do Tyson)**: Não pode nos obrigar! Er desculpe Tyson...

Tsugume: Vocês vão ou eu espalho pro resto da escola que vocês viraram gays e estão namorando!

Kai **(se levantando mais rápido que a luz)**: Onde vai ser a conferencia?

Ray: Nossa Kai, calma!

Kai: Calma? Minha vida, pior! Minha reputação de Bad Boy malvado e insensível está em jogo!

Ray: I,é mesmo! **– se levantando também –** Vem logo Tsugume! **– eles saíram correndo pra fora do salão.**

Tsugume: Isso sempre funciona! Tchau gente!

**O resto do dia foi ahn... Como definir? Ah é! Mais ou menos. Foi legal porque eles conheceram o resto do pessoal da Grifinória e chato porque tiveram que fazer os deveres de casa (XP). Após conversar com vários colegas eles perceberam a presença de uma figura singular, pálida e de cabelos longos e prateados, com mechas negras, sentada num canto afastado da sala lendo um livro muito grosso.**

Hilary: Quem é ela?

Tyson: Eu não sei...

Wyatt **(colega de quarto**): Ela é a Nyah Sakimoto, ela é irmã do Kai Hiwatari…

Hilary: Irmã do… Pera aí! O sobrenome do Kai não é Hiwatari? Então como ela pode ser irmã ele?

Wyatt: Ela é adotada... Pelo o que eu sei a família do Kai adotou ela quando ela tinha sete anos... Ela é dois anos mais velha que o Kai... Portanto eles são irmãos há cinco anos!

Mariah: Mas, se eles tinham um filho, por que adotaram outro?

Wyatt: Exatamente... Alguns dizem que eles a acharam na rua e que sentiram pena dela... Outros dizem que ela é um espírito que reencarnou e outros acham que a família só queria uma filha mais velha que o Kai, para ele não ficar folgado... Mas ninguém sabe de verdade, e o pior é que o Ray e a Tsugume se recusam a falar...

Max: Por que vocês não perguntam pro próprio Kai?

Wyatt: Acorda Max! O Kai não fala nem "oi", imagina falar sobre a intimidade dele e da família assim! E tem mais, dizem que a ultima pessoa que perguntou foi para a ala hospitalar a anos e ainda está lá! Puxa! Desculpe gente! Tenho que ir! A gente se vê! – ele se levantou e saiu em disparada pela porta

Max **(impressionado)**: Nossa! Eu não sabia que o Kai podia ser tão perigoso assim!

Hilary: Não sei não... Tem alguma coisa nessa história que não ta certa!

Kenny: Quem sabe o fato do Kai ter entrado na escola ano passado, então é impossível dele ter mandado alguém para a ala hospitalar "há anos"?

Tyson: Ta, mas por que ela foi adotada? A Mariah ta certa! Quer dizer, se os pais do Kai o tiveram, quer dizer que eles podem ter filhos, então por que não ter um filho do próprio sangue? Estranho... **(até que o Tyson pensa de vez em quando...)** Eu juro que vou descobrir isso ou não me chamo Pedro Álvares Cabral! **(Tava bom de mais para ser verdade)**

Hilary: Tyson, esse não é seu nome...

Tyson: Não? **– todos balançaram a cabeça num sinal negativo –** Ah! E eu que passei tanto tempo achando que tinha achado um caminho pro Brasil! **– fez cara de choro –** BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA sou um farsante! BUUUUUUUAAAAAA! **(meu Deus que dramalheira esse menino Tyson faz...ù.ú) **

Nyah: Pirralhos! Parem com esse barulho aí! Estou tentando ler!

Todos: É, ela _é_ irmã do Kai...

Nyah **(olhar ameaçador)**: O que tem o Kai?

Mariah : Nada, nadinha...

Nyah: É bom mesmo... Já não me falta aquela Tsugume em cima dele, pirralhos também não... Agora calem a boca e me deixem em paz! **– virou-se para seu livro e voltou a ler, nisso o Max já tinha se aproximado dela o suficiente para ver que no material dela só tinham livros do segundo ano**

Max: Er.. Nyah? Por que você só tem livros do segundo ano? Afinal se você é dois anos mais velha que o Kai e ele tem 14 anos, você**... – ele começa a murmurar umas palavras ininteligíveis e a contar nos dedos –** Você deve ter 16 anos!

Nyah: Dá o fora pirralho! E saiba que eu só repeti porque o puto do Snape e a vaca as Mcgonagal me odeiam! Agora dá o fora! **– ela atirou nele vários livros que só não acertaram por milagre.**

Tyson **(depois de eles irem para o mais longe de Nyah)**: Agora que eu descubro essa história mesmo!

Fim do 5º cap

**Mais um capítulo postado... Espero que tenham gostado e novamente eu digo: Desculpem por qualquer coisa que pareça ser retirada do livro! Agora duas cobranças que eu quero fazer para vocês:**

**-ME MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSS**

**-Na terça passada (7/3) eu fiz aniversário e NINGUÉM (a não ser a Knuckles Girl) me deu os parabéns! Seu bandos de escritores desnaturados! TT.TT (parabéns nas reviews e presentes são bem vindos...)**

**Agora eu...**

**Kai: Não acha que ta sendo muito folgada?**

**Por que?**

**Kai: Os caras nem sabiam que era seu aniversário! Como você quer que eles tenham te dado parabéns! Se enxerga garota!**

**(¬¬) Droga! Você tem razão... Desculpem, vocês não são desnaturados... Mas eu ainda quero presentes! **

**Kai (¬¬'): Como é que eles vão te dar presentes se nem sabem onde você mora?**

**Detalhes maninho, detalhes! **

**Agora quantos as reviews...**

**Xorinax Hiwatari: **Oii! Obrigada pela sua review e pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado da participação e também queria dizer que eu te mandei um e-mail com uma pergunta, então plixx me responda o mais rápido possível! Bjxxx

**Xia-thebladergirl: **Oiii! Primeiro: Obrigada pela review! Segundo: Sua personagem vai aparecer no próximo capitulo! Ela vai ter uma participação importante até o resto da fic como a Nyah da Xorinax! Bjxx

**Camihil: **Oii! Tudo bem, não precisa ficar se desculpando nem nada, o importante é que você mandou review agora! (nossa como eu to compreensiva!) Quer mais TysonxHilary? Então espere o próximo capitulo que (eu acho) você não vai se decepcionar! Bjxx

**Aki Hiwatari: **Oii! Obrigada pela review! Sou ciumenta sim (XP)! Hehe, bjxxx

**Mais uma vez eu peço reviews a vocês, santas criaturas de Deus (quanta apelação religiosa ¬¬) **

**Bjxxx e até o próximo cap!**


	6. Lockhart? NÃÃÃÃOOOO!

**Bom dia/tarde/noite para todos! Aqui estou com mais um capitulo e...**

**Kai: Mana! Tenho uma reclamação a fazer!**

**..eu mereço... Fala ai..**

**Kai: Como ousa pedir para essas escritoras malucas personagens para esta fic idiota?**

**¬¬ relaxa maninho, no final você vai ficar com a Tsugume mesmo...**

**Kai: Era o que eu temia... Falando nisso, cadê ela?**

**Canadá**

**Kai: Why?**

**Ela tava me enchendo muito, daí amarrei ela num foguete e mandei para lá... Com sorte talvez exploda o pais junto!**

**Kai: E por que expludir o Canadá?**

**Pelo mesmo motivo que bananas são amarelas e tem casca. E Beyblade não me pertence, tal qual Harry Potter também não!**

**Capitulo 6 Lockhart? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!**

**No dia seguinte Max acordou o Tyson o empurrando da cama (XD) e eles foram correndo para o salão comunal onde encontraram seus amigos tomando café-da-manhã. Kenny, Mariah e Hilary conversavam animadamente sobre a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Tsugume lia um artigo intitulado: _Gilderoy Lockhart; uma entrevista mágica!_ com uma certa raiva e rapidezRay mirava Lockhart com ódio nos olhos, mas não foi nada disso que eles estranharam. Eles acharam estranho mesmo a expressão da cara do Kai. Parecia uma mistura de completo nojo, ódio, raiva, receio e susto (é possível sentir tudo isso? Bem deixa pra lá...).**

Tyson: O que o Kai tem?

Ray **(não desviando o olhar fuzilador do Lockhart)**: Ele ainda não conseguiu digerir o que o Lockhart disse.

Max: Como assim?

Tsugume **(quase quebrando a mesa de tanta raiva que baixou o jornal)**: Simples! O prof. Gilderoy disse que vai ser o mentor do Kai, só porque ele é monitor, o artilheiro mais novo do século, tem 40 mil fã clubes, é o melhor aluno do segundo ano e vice-capitão do time da casa. Imagina só! O Kai vai ter o auxílio do professor 24h por dia! Que sorte! **(será que eu exagerei? NÃÃÃÃOOO!)**

Kai **(definindo sua expressão pro ódio extremo)**: Sorte? Bela sorte! Seguido dia e noite por um charlatão filho-da-mãe que se acha o máximo! Esse ano vai ser uma tortura!

Ray **(finalmente parando de tentar matar o professor com olhar)**: Tente transfigurar ele em... Em... AAHH o que é pior do que Lockhart?

Tsugume: Eu me sentiria honrada se ele me disse se isso!

Kai **(¬¬) (olhando pra ela como se fosse louca)**: Quer trocar?

Mariah: Calma, ele não pode ser tão ruim! Mamãe disse que ele é incrível!

Max: Minha mãe também!

Ray **(conferindo no relógio)**: Vão descobrir por si próprios, mas agora temos que ir, vamos Kai, e pode parar com isso, lembre-se de sua reputação!

Kai **(u.u)**: Hunp **– se levantou, deu uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina e disse **– pelo menos vou poder humilhar o Johnny hoje...

Tsugume: É mesmo! Aula de poções! Temos que correr! **– com um aceno ela deixou a mesa e quase derrubou um garoto de cabelos laranja e olhos azuis que vinha na direção contraria. O garoto da aula de poções. Ele se aproximou da mesa e disse:**

Garoto: Ola, meu nome é Brooklin **(assim que escreve?)** este são Orlando e Marco **– ele apontou com a cabeça os garotos que estavam aos seus lados, que pra falar a verdade mais pareciam gorilas vestidos de estudantes da Sonserina –** Sem ressentimentos pela aula de poções, certo? **– ele olhava para o Tyson** – Sabe, nós puro sangue temos que ser amigos **– e lhe estendeu a mão –** afinal, se não nos unirmos poderemos acabar como ralé. – **ele olhou para o Kenny.**

Tyson **(òõ) (sem lhe apertar a mão)**: Como sabe que não nasci trouxa?

Brooklin: Posso sentir e, aliás, você não tem o cheiro de trouxa e também, pelo jeito, você pode parece ter dinheiro, não como alguns de nós **– ele olhou pro Max –** que tem que mendigar para sobreviver. Bem de qualquer jeito **– ele estendeu mais a mão –** Amigos?

Tyson: Já tenho muitos amigos, obrigado.

Brooklin **(com sorriso murchado)**: Que seja – **recolheu a mão – **nos vemos em poções, er..

Tyson: Tyson Granger.

Brooklin: Granger **– e se dirigiu para fora do salão**.

Mariah: Vamos? Ou chagaremos atrasados! **– eles correram para a torre de Mcgonagal. A aula foi bem difícil na verdade. Eles tentaram transfigurar uma linha de nylon em uma linha de costura, mas só o que Tyson conseguiu foi queimar a mesa e fazer a linha se mexer feito uma minhoca. Pelo menos foi melhor que o Max que tentou e tentou e acabou não fazendo nadinha com a linha, embora o tonel que se formou da mesa poderia ser visto a quilômetros). Hilary e Mariah conseguiram dar cor em suas linhas (amarelo e rosa), mas a linha do Kenny que ficou a mesma testura de uma linha de costura (só que era banca, quase transparente). Quando o sinal finalmente tocou um dos amigos do Brooklin tinha explodido a mesa por não ter conseguido nenhum efeito. Eles se dirigiram para a sala de DCAT. Mas quando chegaram lá só encontraram os colegas da Lufa-Lufa. Um garoto que tinha cabelos verdes e era muito magro e seu amigo loiro e com olhos azuis se aproximaram deles.**

GCV **(garoto do cabelo verde)**: Esse Lockhart não é demais? Ele já fez muitas coisas maravilhosas! Apropósito meu nome é Olivie **(eu sei que tá errado, mas eu não me importo:P)**, vim direto da França pra Hogwarts.

AGCV **(amigo do garoto do cab, AAHH você entendeu..)**: Prazer senhoritas, meu nome é Henrique **– ele fez uma reverencia para a Hilary e pra Mariah –** que tal se nas férias vocês fossem passar um tempinho comigo na minha mansão em Roma?

Hilary e Mariah **(dando aqueles risinhos básicos)**: Por que não?

Tyson **(ò.ó) (vermelho de raiva, só raiva? Ciúmes também)**: Deixa elas em paz!

Henrique: Oh, que grosseria minha, por acaso uma delas não seria sua namorada, seria? Esta morena?

Tyson **(vermelho, agora de vergonha)**: N-não, claro que não!

Hilary **(vermelha)**: Como assim? "Claro que não?" Por acaso você acha que eu não sirvo para você? É isso? Você prefere quem? A Tsugume? Fala aí! Você achou ela bem mais bonita que eu não, é?

Tyson: Como eu poderia pensar uma atrocidade dessas? Você é muito mais bonita que ela! – sussurrando **alto o bastante para a Hilary ouvir de penetra –** pena que não é minha...

Hilary **(vermelha de vergonha)**: Tyson... **– ela sorriu. Um sorriso discreto, mas não imperceptível para a chinesa de plantão, porém ela foi interrompida por um colega. **

Garoto: Abre a porta aí! **– foi o que uma menina da frente fez e eles entraram na sala. As duas primas se sentaram na primeira fileira junto com uma menina da Lufa-Lufa de cabelo rosa e curto só que mais claro do que o da Mariah. Os três rapazes se sentaram atrás delas. Toda a classe estava procurando o professor, alguns já até tinham dito que (improvavelmente) ele estava lutando com um vampiro e não podia estar ali, mas eles ouviram um barulho de gente limpando a garganta e do alto da escada, e por trás da cortina, um homem de trinta anos, loiro, olhos azuis, roupas douradas, descia devagar os degraus. Enquanto descia falava:**

Lockhart: Bom-dia a todos, meu nome é Gilderoy Lockhart, mas é claro disso vocês já sabiam! Deixe-me mostrar a todos as honras que seu novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, ou seja eu, recebeu **– ele mostrou vários diplomas enquadrados na sala –** Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Ordem de Merlim; 3ª classe, cinco vezes eleito o Sorriso Mais Atraente do Semanário das **Bruxas – ele sorriu ainda mais (como se fosse possível) –** premiado o Bruxo Mais Elegante da Inglaterra, diploma de Bravura Contra Animais Fantásticos da Associação Medieval de Bruxos Europeus e é claro, possuo o Diploma da Associação Britânica de Duelos, sabem, a quem diga que eu merecia um premio por ter tantas honras. Não que eu diga isso toda a vez que tivermos aulas, pois ocuparia muito tempo **– sorriu de novo pra classe –** mas é só para saberem. Bem, que tal se agora nós começássemos com um pequeno teste? Só para saber quanto vocês leram? **– ele entregou três folhas grampeadas a cada um (nota da autora: ele ainda estava sorrindo!) –** Podem começar!

**Como você imagina, era aquele mesmo teste que o Harry teve que fazer, com perguntas só sobre o Lockhart. Vinte minutos depois ele recolheu os testes. Mas antes que ele começa-se a corrigi-los alguém bateu na porta. Com um movimento da varinha Lockhart tentou abrir a porta, mas em vez de abrir esta se trancou. "Isso acontece sempre" ele inventou "Por favor, querida, abra a porta!". Hilary se levantou, destrancou e abriu a porta e lá apareceu o Kai. Este, digamos, parecia que ia para uma seção de tortura.**

Kai: O senhor me chamou? **– claro que todos notaram a tom de sacrifício na sua voz**

Lockhart: A sim, Kai. Venha, aqui comigo por favor! **– com uma cara de "pelo-amor-de-deus-me-deixe-voltar-pra-minha-aula" ele foi lentamente até o prof. seguido pelo olhar apaixonado das meninas presentes –** Sente-se em minha mesa e corrija meus testes, sim? Essa será sua detenção pelo probleminha com o prof. Boris **– ele deu uma piscadela pro garoto que virou a cara com uma expressão de nojo –** Tome, minha pena de correção!

Kai: Espera aí um pouquinho, o senhor me tirou da minha aula de poções pra ficar aqui, corrigindo testes?

Lockhart: Bem, foi a própria prof.ª Minerva que me deixou escolher sua detenção, e como você já é um aplicado aluno em poções eu pensei que seria uma ótima oportunidade!

**A expressão do Kai mostrou o que ele achava da "ótima oportunidade" e da escolha da Minerva. Mas mesmo assim ele teve que corrigir os testes, que pro seu azar ele não sabia nenhuma resposta, ou seja, ele ficou procurando as resposta nos livros. Enquanto isso o professor resolveu contar a todos sobre suas aventuras. Tyson não sabia qual dava mais nojo ao Kai, a narrativa ou ficar corrigindo testes, ele só percebeu que a cada história contada pelo professor o rapaz dava mais impressão de querer morrer. Quando finalmente ele terminou de corrigir as provas, as entregou pro seus devidos donos e saiu tão rápido da sala que o Tyson poderia jurar que ele tinha voado. O primeranista só voltou à realidade quando Max bateu em seu ombro.**

Max: Olha o que o Kai escreveu! **– no teste dele estava escrito: _"Se fosse pra te dar uma nota seria 10 porque você errou todas, mas mudando de assunto você acha que eu devo fechar boca do Lockhart com um feitiço de cola ou seria melhor transfigurar ele em uma girafa rosa mesmo?"_ Tyson riu baixinho e olhou pra própria prova, nela estava escrito _"Saiba que vou por 10 nas notas de você e na do Tate, por vocês terem errado tudo, o que significa que foram inteligentes o bastante para não lerem os livros da loira tagarela (Lockhart), favor ler minha pergunta na prova do teu amigo e aqui tem mais uma opção: Anta roxa."_ Ele mostrou pro Max que riu também, daí ele resolveu ler as correções das respostas: _1) Qual a cor favorita de Lockhart? R. Dourado "_****_Dourado? Caraca eu tinha posto rosa, mas na verdade é lilás (Meu, quem em sã consciência gosta de lilás!)" 2)Qual a ambição secreta de Lockhart? R. Receber um premio pelo melhor penteado "Até que não é uma resposta ruim (eu pensei que era admitir que ele é, na verdade, mulher), quanto a resposta certa, essa é tão falsa e ridícula (tem duas respostas u.u) que nem vale a pena gastar tinta..." _Assim foi até o final (lembra que ele errou todas?) Ao final da aula ele e o Max estavam comparando as "correções" quando o Kenny finalmente resolveu perguntar qual era a graça.**

Tyson: Deixa eu ver a sua prova! – como o Kenny tinha acertado tudo só tinha escrito **"certo", "certo", "mais uma vez certo", "você não cansa de acertar?", "meu para, tá enchendo o saco", "certo",... **

Hilary: O prof. Lockhart não é incrível?

Mariah: Quanto vocês tiraram na prova?

Max e Tyson: Dez!

Kenny: Dez? Eu também!

Hilary: Eu tirei 7 e a Mariah tirou 8... Que terrível! Fui pior que o Tyson! T.T

MESMH **(menina que estava sentada com a Mariah e a Hilary)**: Tchau gente! Nos vemos amanhã!

Mariah: Tchau Matilda! Ela é muito legal, não é Hil?

Hilary: É, viram a cara do Kai? Parecia que ele queria morrer!

Kenny: Pelo que eu percebi, ele é bem popular entre as garotas...

Mariah: Ele está entre os cinco mais gatos do colégio, segundo o jornal do colégio, desde o ano passado. E olha que tem uma eleição a cada trimestre!

Max: Como você sabe disso?

Hilary: Sobre o que vocês acham que a gente conversa?

Tyson: Vocês falam sobre o Kai?

Mariah: Não só! Falamos também do Tala, do Michael da Corvinal **(eu pus o Michael na Corvinal? É oficial, eu emburreci de vez!)**, do Miguel da Lufa-Lufa.

Hilary: E do Ray, né Mariah?

Mariah **(corando furiosamente)**: É melhor corrermos pras masmorras ou o Snape briga com a gente! **– e saiu correndo para a sala de poções.**

Tyson: Ela é caidinha pelo Ray, certo?

Hilary: Caidinha? Ele tem uma verdadeira cachoeira por ele! Foi amor à primeira vista!

Max **(corando)**: É Hilary, Marian tem namorado?

Hilary: Por que você quer saber?

Max **(agora vermelho fogo)**: U-um amigo meu perguntou...

Hilary: Claro, amigo... Bem Max, eu não sei **– vendo a expressão do garoto – **mas posso tentar descobrir!

**A aula de poções não foi tão ruim, quer dizer, se você tirar o fato que o Snape mandou todos (menos os da Sonserina) pro inferno umas quarenta vezes e deu zero pra quase toda sala pelo trabalho da ultima aula e resolver ralhar com o Tyson de novo pra alegria do Brooklin (que criara uma antipatia pelo garoto). **

Tyson **(se sentando à mesa da Grifinória)**: Como é bom sentir o cheiro de comida!

Hilary: Hoje a aula de poções foi sufocante não?

Max: Quase não deu pra respirar...

Hilary **(¬¬)**: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Tsugume **(se sentando ao lado do Kai)**: Continuo achando que foi bem feito pra você!

Kai: Fale o que quiser, mas eu nunca vou dizer que o Lockhart é um bom professor!

Tsugume: Só está assim porque teve que corrigir todas aquelas provas em vez de se intoxicar na sala do Snape!

Ray (**pros outros que estavam com uma cara de Nani total)**: Eles estão discutindo desde a aula de herbologia sobre a detenção do Kai na sala do Lockhart.

Tyson: É, nos estávamos lá. E valeu Kai, pela nota.

Max: Concordamos com você ele parece ser um idiota!.

Kai: Viu? Mais alguém pensa!

Hilary: Deixa para lá Tsu, eles nunca vão entender como o prof. Gilderoy é poderoso!

Kai: Poderosamente burro...

Tsugume (¬¬): Seu invejoso...

Ray ('): Já não está na hora de vocês dois pararem? E começarem a almoçar?

Tsugume: É, fazer o que...

Mariah: Ray, como são as aulas de estudo dos símbolos?

Ray: Em tese eram pra serem legais, mas a prof.ª Deenis está sempre estressada e briga por qualquer coisinha. E é obvio a culpa é sempre nossa...

Marian **(se sentando ao lado do Ray deixando certas pessoas com certa inveja**): Tá descrevendo a Deenis? Ela é muito chata, e não esperem ajuda se você não for bom com as mãos!

Hilary: Então ela vive em TPM?

Tsugume: É, como o Kai...

Kai (¬¬): Vai toma no c...

Ray: Parem os dois! Tão até parecendo namorados!

**Ele jogou a carta de ouro, nem o Kai nem a Tsugume brigaram pelo resto do dia, mas, em compensação, nenhum dos dois se falou. O resto do almoço foi muito calmo e quando acabaram, foram cada um para sua respectiva sala.**

**Para chegar à sala de ES, eles tinham que atravessar o pátio do colégio. Lá, eles viram, as turmas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa enfileiradas com uma vassoura a cada lado direito de cada aluno. Deram oi pros seus amigos (o Kenny ficou particularmente vermelho quando a menina que ele fez par na aula de poções lhe mandou um tchau, fato que a Hilary e o Tyson não deixaram de perceber).**

Hilary: Kenny, da onde você conhece a Emily?

Kenny: Fiz par com ela durante a aula de poções... (**foi o que eu disse, anormal...)**

Tyson: E como ela é?

Kenny: E-ela é legal...

Hilary: Hehe, Kenny tá todo vermelhinho...

Tyson: Então cdfs também amam... **– percebendo a falta de duas pessoinhas –** Max, Mariah. O que vocês têm?

Max: A culpa é do Ray, Mariah. Ele que dá em cima dela!

Mariah: Sinto muito Max, mas não foi o Ray que sentou praticamente no colo da Marian!

Max: Só porque ela sentou ao lado dele não quer dizer que ela goste dele, mas sim que ele hipnotizou a mente pura dela!

Mariah: Mente pura! Haha ela com mente pura? Por favor, não me faça rir!

Hilary: O que está acontecendo?

Mariah: O louco do Max diz que o Ray gosta da Marian!

Max: E quem não gostaria dela?

Mariah: Alguém que enxerga?

Max: Ele dá em cima dela sim!

Hilary: Ai meu Deus, parem com isso seus apaixonados!

Tyson: Xiuuu os três! Chegamos!

**A sala de ES era cheia de prateleiras no fundo, onde dava para se ver inúmeras imagens de vasos gregos, hieróglifos egípcios, escritas em árabe e vários símbolos estranhos. Havia duas fileiras com quatro longas mesas com seis cadeiras cada. Na frente da sala tinha quatro lousas e cobriam as paredes e uma mesa (a da pssora). Os cinco se sentaram em uma mesa e a última cadeira foi ocupada por uma aluna (com uma aparecia familiar) atrasada da Sonserina, que tinha os longos cabelos azuis ondulados presos com uma fita rosa. **

Prof.ª Deenis: Bem-vindos alunos, hoje eu quero ver o quanto a imaginação de vocês é fértil, portanto quero que me façam um desenho sobre o que vocês esperam aprender aqui! Comecem!

**Com um movimento da varinha a prof.ª conjurou uma folha de papel branco na frente de cada um e vários pedaços de madeiras coloridas como lápis de cor na frente de cada aluno. **

**Menina (com um sorriso): Olá! Meu nome é Migna, muito prazer!**

**Hilary: Oi, sou a Hilary, esta é a Mariah, o Kenny o Tyson e o Max!**

**Migna (ainda sorrindo): Prazer! – depois disso ela começou a desenhar uma menina muito parecida com ela, mas que usava os cabelos também azuis e ondulados presos por uma maria-chiquinha, na verdade as únicas diferenças eram no formato do rosto, dos olhos e do corpo. Realmente ela parecia a...**

Hilary: Ming-Ming!

Migna: Conhece a Ming-ming? Ela é minha irmã!

Mariah: Bem que eu achei vocês parecidas!

Max: Nossa, como você desenha bem!

Migna: Obrigada!

Tyson: Você espera aprender sobre a sua irmã?

Migna: Não nesta aula, é que ela é a melhor e mais linda cantora do mundo! **– pobre e inocente criança... u.u**

Mariah (´): Hehe, eu nunca a ouvi cantar, mas pelo que a Tsugume disse ela não canta tão bem... **– sorte sua nuca tê-la ouvido!**

Migna (com uma cara de ódio): MINHA IRMÃ CANTA MUITO BEM! MUITO MELHOR QUE TSUGUME ISLOVAKHA, ME OUVIU? MUITO MELHOR MESMO! E ALIÁS, ELA É A MELHOR CANTORA DO MUNDO, NÃO, DO UNIVERSO! **– ficando calma do nada –** entendeu querida?

Mariah (O.O **– de cabelo em pé por causa da gritalheira**): Entendi...

**Foi assim até o final da aula, (assim migna idolatrando a irmã – ela parecia meio hipnotizada – e os outros concordando para não acontecer outro ataque de fúria estrema...) quando finalmente a profª. recolheu os desenhos eles saíram de fininho da sala (pra fugir da Migna, é claro!) e foram para a aula de feitiços, onde começaram a praticar feitiços simples como levitação (e pra quem já dominasse, mudar objetos de lugar). Depois foram dormir, digo, foram pra aula de história da magia onde a Hilary e a Mariah ficaram conversando (através dos queridos bilhetinhos), o Tyson e o Max dormiram e o Kenny ficou anotando tudo (ele, como Hermione, não sofria o efeito adormecedor da voz do Binns). Após as aulas eles foram para os jardins, conversar com os amigos.**

Tyson: ...E aí ela começou a gritar feito uma histérica sobre como a Ming-ming é a melhor e é perfeita e umonte de bobagens, a classe toda ficou olhando pra gente!

Max: E o mais estranho foi que no final ela ficou calma de novo, do nada, e disse: entendeu querida? Pra Mariah!

Mariah: Cara, deu o maior medo!

Tsugume: Então o Ming-ming tem uma irmã que idolatra ela? Interessante...

Ray: O que você tá pensando em fazer?

Tsugume **(com cara de anjinha)**: Nadinha

Marian: Vocês já viram esse tal de Brooklin? Ele é meio metido, né?

Tyson: Ele é um idiota, só porque o Kenny nasceu trouxa e o Max não tem muita grana, ele diz que eu não faço bem em andar com eles!

Mariah: Ele é ridículo!

Ray: Não é pior que o Johnny, e falando no diabo...

Johnny: Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? A reunião dos alunos caridades? Nascidos trouxas, pobres, terceira classes e é claro o pior tipo: traidores do próprio sangue!

Tsugume: Dá o fora Johnny!

Johnny: Desculpe, disse alguma coisa? Eu não ouço ralé!

Kai: Então como sabe o que fala?

Johnny: Se eu fosse você Hiwatari, teria mais cuidado com o que fala, se não eu...

Kai: Você o que? Vai correndo contar pro papai que o Kai malvado te xingou?

Johnny: Não, eu posso te dar uma detenção!

Kai: Sinto muito, aliás não sinto nada informar que eu também sou monitor, então tenho tanto direito de distribuir detenções quanto você!

Johnny: Você tem sorte por eu não estar no time de quadribol, porque se eu estivesse com certeza...

Tsugume: Com certeza o time da Sonserina estaria pior do que nunca!

Johnny: O que você entende de quadribol sua sangue-ruim!

**Foi um choque total, Max, Mariah, Hilary e Marian olharam espantados para o Johnny, Ray teve que segurar o Kai que avançara sobre o FDP, esquecendo varinha e que ele tinha os gorilas atrás dele, os olhos da Tsugume se encheram de lagrimas. Só o Tyson e o Kenny não entenderam nada. **

Kai: Seu.. Seu nojento filho da mãe, como você se atreve a chamar...? Eu vou te...

Johnny: Vamos**... – saiu apressado com os dois armários atrás dele. Só quando entrou no castelo que o Ray soltou o Kai, que por sua vez foi direto falar com a Tsugume.**

Kai: Tsugume eu... Ele... Você sabe que não é pra ligar pro que ele diz e...

Tsugume **(deixando uma lagrima cair)**: Kai... **– e abraçou o garoto, que ficou meio chocado mais a abraçou de volta. **

Hagrid (**chegando)**: Oi garot... O que aconteceu?

Tyson: Ah oi Hagrid... Bem, n-não aconteceu nada não...

Hagrid: Sério? Então a Tsugume resolver chorar do nada foi?

Kenny: Não é que, o Johnny a chamou de... Eu não sei o que significa...

Marian: A chamou de sangue-ruim...

Hagrid: Não, ele não pode... Ele não cham...

Tyson: Mas Hagrid, o que significa?

Hilary: Sangue-ruim é o pior xingamento pra quem nasceu trouxa, como o Kenny ou a Tsugume, quer dizer... Bem, quer dizer que o sangue da família é, lixo, lama, então a família também é lixo, não vale nada. Claro que isso é uma idiotice!

Hagrid: Ridículo, sangue-ruim, ele é com certeza muito pior que qualquer bruxo, sangue puro ou não!

Kai **(finalmente se soltando da Tsugume – eles estavam abraçados até agora! Também quero! Mas não com o Kai com o... opa! Não é agora que eu falo!)**: E só está com inveja porque você é melhor que ele em tudo e em todos os sentidos!

Tsugume **(parando de chorar)**: Não sabe o quanto significa vindo de você...

Hagrid: Venham, vocês dois **– apontou para o Kai e para a Tsugume –** vou preparar um chá pra vocês! Quanto a vocês, voltem para o castelo! Vai começar a escurecer! **(por que esse pessoal prepara chá pra tudo?) **

**Eles se separaram e os dois só voltaram na hora do jantar, a Tsugume com uma cara muito melhor, mais feliz e o Kai... Bem o Kai tava com a cara do Kai oras... (XD)**

Marian: Tá melhor Tsugume?

Tsugume: Muito, eu e Kai inventamos vários jeitos de torturar e expulsar o Johnny!

Ray ': Bem que eu achei que vocês não iam...

Tsugume: Íamos?

Ray: Nada não...

**Eles jantaram felizes e rindo das piadas do Tyson e do Max (digo, o Kai não riu porque se não o pessoal ia estranhar, né?).**

**Como ainda estava muito cedo, todos foram dar umas voltas pelo lago. Lá fora havia vários grupos, de garotos, garotas, mistos, casais e até pessoas sozinhas. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção dos garotos foi um grupo de garotas da Corvinal. No centro do grupo uma garota alta, de cabelos negros presos a um rabo alto e olhos iluminados pela luz da lua era a que chamava mais atenção. Ela vestia o uniforme de quadribol de sua casa e segurava sua vassoura. Parecia cansada, mas não deixava de ser elegante. Kai foi o primeiro a se aproximar, causando suspiros em todas as meninas, menos na jogadora**.

Kai: A Corvinal já começou os treinos Akimoto?

Akimoto: É, começou.

Ray: Oi Ling!

Ling **(Akimoto é sobrenome)**: Oi Ray!

Ray: Parece cansada... Tudo bem?

Ling: Claro! **– ela sorriu –** treinamos forte hoje! Duvido que esse ano a Grifinória ganhe da gente! **– ela lançou um olhar provocante para os meninos, como se os desafiassem a responder**

Ray: Não subestimamos suas capacidades, mas com o Kai no time... – **ele sorriu confiante.**

Tsugume: Sinto muito, mas até agora ninguém conseguiu vence-lo! Em matéria de gols ou estratégias ninguém se compara!

Ling: Sempre temos sangue novo, e depois do ano passado, podem crer Corvinal vai para a final esse ano!

Tsugume: É claro, só é uma pena chegar até a final e perde-la...

Ray **(interrompendo a Ling e uma possível discussão)**: De qualquer jeito, É melhor a gente ir andando, Tchau Ling! A gente se vê amanhã nas estufas!

Ling: Tchau!

Ray (**olhando o Kai com uma certa preocupação)**: Problemas?

Kai: ... **– olhou para a lua.**

Ray: Então...?

Kai: ... Que lua linda...

**PAF todos caíram estilo anime**

Tsugume: Kai! Ray! Parem de falar de quadribol! **– faz uma cara de quem lembrou alguma coisa –** Oh meu Deus! Meninos! O trabalho de transfiguração!

Ray: Oh não! É para amanhã!

Kai: Sem essa! O dia já ta bastante ruim, não preciso lembrar da Mcgonagal!

Tsugume (¬¬): Então tire zero, porque eu e o Ray vamos fazer o trabalho agora!

Kai (¬¬): Chantagista...

Ray: Tchau gente! **– os três segundanistas foram direto para a biblioteca, deixando os outros nos jardins**

Mariah **(pensamento)**: Perfeito! Vamos esquentar as coisas entre um certo rapaz e uma certa prima minha – **ela bolou um plano e falou **– Max! Vamos na cozinha? Eu ainda estou com um pouco de fome... E Kenny, depois você me ajuda com a lição?

Max **(olhos em forma de brigadeiro)**: Cozinha... Doces...

Kenny: Claro Mariah

Mariah: Ótimo! Então a gente se vê! – **ela olhou para Hilary e piscou** – Até mais tarde priminha!

Tyson: Eu também quero ir para a cozinha!

Hilary: Você prefere a cozinha a minha compania?

Tyson: Claro! **– ele viu a Hilary abaixar os olhos, seu rosto expressava tristeza –** Claro que não! Você nem me deixou terminar a frase! **– ele olhou para baixo e murmurou –** nada é melhor do que você...

Hilary: O que disse?

Tyson: Quando?

Hilary: Agora!

Tyson **(vermelho)**: Não disse nada...

Hilary: aahh... É que eu pensei...

Tyson: Hilary...

Hilary: Sim...

Tyson: Eu me sinto tão bem quando falo com você...

Hilary **(vermelha)**: Jura?

Tyson: Ahan.. **– ele se virou para encará-la. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ela podia sentir a respiração dele, e ele sentia o doce aroma dos cabelos dela...**

Fim do 6º Cap!

**Ai meu Deus como foi difícil escrever essa ultima parte sem fazer o Tyson parecer muito idiota! Camihil, essa parte sua! Quanto às reviews...**

**Camihil: **Oii! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! E calma porque no próximo pode ter mais surpresas! Ou não... E obrigada! É ótimo saber que eu ainda sei fazer as pessoas rirem! Bjx

**Aki Hiwatari: **Oii! É, vocês não sabiam que era meu aniversário... Mais tudo bem, todo mundo já me deu os parabéns, então eu to feliz! Preguiçosa você ein? Zuera! Bjx

**Mione11 e Kira Hiwatari: **oii! Obrigada pelas review! Bjx

**Xia- thebladergirl**: Oii! Gostou da sua personagem? Espero que sim! Esse é um dos mistérios mais importantes da fic e é só isso que eu posso revelar! Bjx

**Xorinax Hiwatari: **Oii! Sua personagem tem uma grande importância e esconde um grande segredo! Por isso eu gostaria de agradecer! Obrigada! Ajudou muito! Bjx

**Só me resta pedir: Mandem reviews! Por favor! Elas são muito importantes! E a temporada de incluimento na fic ainda está aberta!**

**bjxx**


	7. Apanhador?

**Beleza povo? Ta aqui o sétimo capitulo da fic, dessa vez com mais uma participação (mesmo que mínima, afinal não tinha muitos dados dela...) da Nina, personagem da Kaina Hyngdou e..**

**Kai: por que só essa?**

**Por que as outras vão aparecer no próximo... Hey, você não tava todo preocupado com as personagens?**

**Kai: É, mas você vai por uma personagem por capitulo?**

**Não... ¬¬ **

**Kai: Beleza então... Falou mana, to indo e...**

**Pode esquecer, agora que você ta aqui vai me ajudar... Vai lá chamar o Tala, ele vai aprender a não me desafiar de novo...**

**Kai: O que você vai fazer?**

**Nada, nadinha... Que vá doer muito...**

**Kai (ò.õ): E depois a Shaska é a assassina...**

**Capitulo 7**

Tyson: Ahan.. **– ele se virou para encará-la. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ela podia sentir a respiração dele, e ele sentia o doce aroma dos cabelos dela...**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! **(Vocês pensarão mesmo que eles já iam se beijar? Calma gente, poxa que apressados...)**

**Assustados, os dois viraram para ver de onde o grito veio. Do outro lado dos jardins, Ming-Ming olhava para algo no chão, com uma absoluta expressão de nojo. Várias pessoas se aproximaram, entre elas Tyson e Hilary, para ver o que aconteceu. Aparentemente, ela havia esbarrado em um peixe morto, fora do lago... Porém... Que tipo de peixe era aquele? Ninguém ali presente já o tinha visto. Verde musgo, deformado e ofegante era um espécime nunca antes visto... Um aluno do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa (Hufflepuff) tentou pegar o peixe, mas este escapou de suas mãos deixando algo parecido com... Musgo... O garoto limpou cuidadosamente o peixe, para descobrir que, de peixe a criatura não tinha nada... Uma pequena fada deitava nas mãos do garoto quando ele finalmente retirou todas as folhas e algas, nela presas.**

Garota: Ela está machucada!

**Era verdade, a fadinha tinha uma asa quebrada e uma perna torta... **

Garoto da Lufa-Lufa: O que a gente faz?

Tyson: Deixa comigo! Eu a levo para um lugar seguro!

**Um tanto hesitante, o garoto entregou a pequena criatura para o Tyson, que sem demora foi procurar ajuda com aqueles que achava que saberiam o que fazer.**

Hilary: ... Então o Tyson disse que cuidaria dela e a trouxe para cá! O que fazemos?

**Todos estavam reunidos na sala comunal da Grifinória, Hilary explicava a história enquanto Ray e Kai cuidavam de arrumar um lugar para a fadinha deitar.**

Tsugume: Estranho... Você disse que ela estava cheia de musgo?

Tyson: E folhas e algas!

Mariah: Mas... Fadas são tão pacificas! Não fazem mal a ninguém! Não é estranho que ela apareça assim?

Kai: Esqueçam a possibilidade de ter acontecido por descuido dela, vêem? Marcas de unhas...

Ray: mas quem atacaria uma fadinha? E ainda um filhote!

Max: ... Não poderiam ter confundido com fadas mordentes?

Tsugume: Duvido Max... Fadas mordentes são muito diferentes... Ela foi atacada... Mas por o que?

Kai: Acho que a pergunta não é por o que, mas sim por quem...

Hilary: Acha que foi um aluno? Afinal esse tipo de fada vive perto daqui...

Kai: Um aluno não faria isso... Esse tipo de fada é sagrado... Não se pode atacá-las...

Tsugume: Por que são sagradas Kai?

Kai: Essa aqui é um espécime raríssimo de fada real... O mais puro sangue de fadas... E o mais poderoso também...

Ray: Então, seja quem for... Queria poder... Poder de fadas reais... O terceiro poder mais forte do mundo... Mas por que pegar um filhote? Um adulto não seria mais poderoso?

Kenny: Já li sobre isso... No mundo das fadas os adultos são sempre mais poderosos que os filhotes, menos numa espécie, na espécie real... Seja quem for sabia o que estava fazendo...

Mariah: Ta... Mas e agora? O que a gente faz? Avisa para algum professor ou fica calado?

Tsugume: Eu não sei... **– ela olhou para o Kai pedindo apoio**

Ray: Talvez fosse melhor falar para um adulto que tem alguém por ai atacando fadas reais... Ou talves não.. **– ele também olhou para o Kai**

Kai: ... Por hora ninguém fala nada...

**Como se o assunto fosse encerrado com essa frase, todos foram dormir. A fada ficou com as meninas, pois Tsugume era a melhor em feitiços de cura e também não dava para ela ficar com os meninos, né?**

**No dia seguinte o Max acordou o Tyson pulando em cima dele (XD) e eles foram correndo para tomar o café e depois tiveram que voar para a aula de AMM (quem mandou o Tyson repetir 17 vezes?). Chegando lá quase não puderam entrar, pois a (vaca da) profª. Genilda já tinha chegado (cinco minutos antes do sinal) e começou a dar aquele discurso...**

Genilda: Agora que seus colegas tiveram a bondade de se juntar a nós, eu gostaria de explicar uma coisa **– ela se levantou da cadeira (que, obviamente, estava sentada)** – antes de tudo, não aceito lições de casa mal feitas ou esquecidas, se faltarem, vocês devem correr atrás do prejuízo, não eu! Agora, antes de vocês começarem a achar que está aula não é uma aula mágica, bem, não deixa de ser verdade. Aqui não aprenderam feitiços, poções, transformações ou qualquer outra bobagem dessas! Nesta sala aprenderão a se introduzir ao mundo dos trouxas, após aprenderem tantos encantamentos. É claro que não podem sair por aí, enfeitiçando crianças e adultos trouxas quando bem entenderem! Vão aprender isso e mais coisas! Agora quero saber o quanto vocês conhecem do mundo trouxa, aqui está um teste **– mostrou varias folhas -**, mas antes vou ler as perguntas e se tiverem duvidas me digam **– ela leu todas as perguntas que eram basicamente: O que é um secador de cabelos? Ou Como se usa um spray de insetos? Ou ainda No mundo dos trouxas um rabanete pode ser responsável por crianças humanas? Por que? –** Alguma pergunta? Ótimo. Ela entregou o equivalente de cada fileira para o primeiro e só depois disse "Podem passar! Vocês têm 30 minutos!". Depois do tempo dado, ela recolheu o teste e deixou a classe conversar em silêncio **(conversar em silêncio? Haha)**

Tyson: Esse foi o teste mais fácil que eu já fiz!

Hilary: Sinto dizer isso Tyson, mas se não fossemos seus amigos não saberíamos de nada disso!

Kenny: Eu lembro quando o Max usou pela primeira vez o telefone!

Max (3): Eu também! Foi muito estranho!

**Flash Black**

**Cinco anos atrás, o Tyson, o Max e o Kenny (todos com 8 anos) tinham acabado de ver O Chamado (the ring), quando (adivinhem!) o telefone tocou... (ta...essa é velha...¬¬)**

Os tres: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

O telefone: TRIIMM TRIIIMMM

Os tres: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

O telefone: AAAAAHHHHHH! **- Opssss -** TRIIIIMMM TRIIIMMM

Kenny: É melhor alguém atender...

Tyson: D-deixa pro meu avô...

Max: Mas o seu avô não tinha saído?

Telefone: Trim trim tritritrim?

Todos: Nani?

Kenny: Belo toque, Tyson...

Max (3): Que bonitinho o telofeno do Tyson!

Tyson e Kenny (?.?): Telofeno?

Max ("): É, telefone!

Tyson: Quem vai atender?

Kenny: Vamos assim: Minha mãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui! – **e apontou pro pra si mesmo –** Eu não vou!

Tyson e Max (¬¬): Hunpf

Tyson: Vamos na moeda: se cair coroa eu ganho se cair cara você perde! **(olha a sacanagem com o loirinho!)** **– bem ele jogou a moeda e deu –** Cara! Você perdeu! Vai atender!

Max (3): Tá bão!

**Ele foi até o telefone, tirou ele do gancho se aproximou do local onde se fala e disse...**

Max: OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! TEM ALGUÉM AI DENTRO!

Tyson e Kenny (O.O): Anh, Max?

Max: Pera aí! OOOOIIII! EU NÃO TO OUVINDO NAAADDAAA! CADÊÊ VOCÊ? COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AÍ!

Tyson (desligando o telefone): Seja quem for ficou surdo...

Max (T.T): Buuuuuaaaaaa ele morreu! Fica falando só TUUUUUUUUUUUU! **– ele tacou o gancho no chão e começou a pisar nele –** SEU MALLLLLL! SEU MALVAAAADO! VOCÊ MATOU ELEEEE!

Tyson: Max?

Max (T.T): TERRIIIIIIIVEEEEEL!

Tyson: Max!

Max (aterrizando sobre o gancho) (3): Que foi?

Tyson: Quer parar de destruir meu gancho?

Max : Claro! – e "saiu" do gancho ou do que sobrou dele...

**Fim do Flash Back**

Mariah: Quem será que ligou para vocês?

Tyson (¬¬): Graças ao Max, nós nunca vamos saber E eu tive que pagar um novo gancho... **(vai gastar seu pão-duro! Quem mandou sacanear o Max?) (Tyson: Você?) (aaahhh o que você tá fazendo aqui? Só o Kai e a Tsugume podem falar comigo! SAAAAIIIII!) (Tsugume: Isso aí! Sai para lá Tyson!) (Kai: Cof, cof – todos olham para ele – Que tal se a gente voltasse para fic?)**

Genilda: Acoooordeeem seus burrinhos de carga! Saiam todos da minha sala agora ou vou distribuir detenções a torto e a direito!

**Com isso todos os alunos saíram chispando da sala, e foram ter as aulas de transfiguração e de feitiços, almoçaram (só para variar o Tyson acabou com a comida – pobres elfos domésticos, F.A.L.E. para sempre!), passaram mais quarenta e cinco minutos ouvindo o Lockhart e foram ter a tão esperada aula de vôo. **

Tyson: Aleluia! Aula de vôo, aí vou eu!

Max (3) **(pulando feito louco)**: Aula de vôo! Aula de vôo!

Mariah: Por que você tá tão feliz Max? Você já vôo antes!

Max: É que eu sempre quis aprender o jeito certo de voar!

Hilary: Se bobiar, você nunca realizou um feitiço amortecedor...

Max: Claro que não! Nunca quis que o ministério me mandasse uma carta!

Hilary (¬¬'): Então por que nunca pediu para sua mãe?

Max **(parando de pular e olhando pro nada)**: Eu nunca pensei nisso!

Mariah e Hilary: O.o o.O

Tyson: O que é feitiço amortecedor?

Hilary: Você vai aprender, chegamos ao salão comunal, pequem suas vassouras e nós encontramos aqui.

**Cinco minutos depois eles se encontraram. As vassouras das meninas eram Nimbus também, mas eram 2000 e estavam um pouco gastas. A do Max era uma Cleansweep Two, bem velha, a do Kenny; uma Comet 260 novinha. Porém a vassoura mais impressionante era a Nimbus 3000 do Tyson. Os garotos desceram para a aula, mas durante o caminho varias pessoas cumprimentaram Tyson pela vassoura. Ray fez com que o garoto parasse para vê-la de perto. Todos pareciam impressionados, menos (o pessoal da Sonserina, que se estava não demonstrou, e) uma pessoa. Kai Hiwatari não demorou mais que cinco segundos observando a vassoura e continuou seu caminho para as estufas.**

Ray: Não liga, ele não é de se impressionar fácil, mas vem aqui, posso dar uma voltinha à tarde?

**Depois de inúmeras paradas eles conseguiram chegar à aula sem atrasos. Toda a turma já estava lá, inclusive os alunos da Corvinal (Ravenclaw), que iam fazer a aula junto com eles. A professora chegou pouco depois, suas vestes largas faziam-lhe parecer muito mais gorda do que realmente era. **

Professora: Bem-vindos à sua primeira aula de vôo, Corvinal, a minha direita. Grifinória, a minha esquerda. Muito bem, deixem suas vassouras no chão, em baixo de suas mãos direitas, para destros, e esquerda para canhotos. Bem, quando eu apitar, digam "suba" e ela subirá até suas mãos.. Ok, três, dois, um... PIIIIIIII

**A turma ordenou "suba", mas as vassouras pareceram escolher a quem obedecer. Enquanto Tyson, Mariah e Max tinham as vassouras firmes em mãos, a do Kenny mal se moveu e a da Hilary deu um giro de 180°, derrubando ela pelas costas. Tyson observou o resto da classe depois de rir um pouco da amiga.**

**Vários colegas da Grifinória nascidos bruxos já tinham as vassouras nas mãos, como Nina e André, um garoto largo e risonho, de cabelos negros e olhos ainda mais negros. Outros, porém, não conseguiam nada. Esse era o caso de Nicole, a menina mais tímida e quieta que ele já conhecera, talvez porque ela fosse um fracasso na maioria das coisas que fazia. **

**Ele voltou os olhos para a turma da Corvinal. Um garoto de cabelos encaracolados conversava alegremente com uma menina de estatura média, cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos-esverdeado. Ambos já tinham as vassouras presas firmemente nas mãos.**

Professora: Muito bem classe **– ela prosseguiu depois dos alunos que não conseguiram com mágica, pegarem com a mão mesmo a vassoura –** Preciso de dois voluntários, ahn... Srta. Fernandes **– a menina que estava conversando deu um passo à frente – **e... Sr.Granger **– Tyson quase teve um ataque quando Hilary o empurrou –** montem em suas vassouras **– a menina fez tudo sem problemas, enquanto Tyson rezava para estar certo –** Excelente, foi o que eu pensei... Vêem classe? A srta. Camila Fernandes montou sua vassoura de forma espetacular e correta, enquanto o Sr. Tyson Granger alem de ter subido ao contrario ainda cairia feio para a direita se tentasse voar. Vou ensiná-los a montar do jeito certo!

Camila: Relaxe Tyson **– ela sorriu para ele** – você pega o jeito fácil! Minha amiga me ensinou e eu aprendi rapidinho!

**Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, ele juntou-se aos que queriam aprender a montar uma vassoura. Os que já sabiam foram voar pelos campos. Depois de umas dicas rápidas a turma toda estava posicionada no campo de quadribol. A professora simplesmente formou quatro grupos e deu instruções para cada um. Tyson e Mariah ficaram no grupo que a professora chamou de "apanhadores". **

Professora: Vêem essa bola? **– ela segurava uma bolinha dourada, do tamanho de uma noz, com asas –** Esse é o pomo de ouro. Vou solta-lo e vocês têm que pegá-lo, cada um em sua vez Srta. Tachibana **(Mariah, lembra que ela é prima da Hilary?)**, gostaria de começar?

**Mariah se posicionou sobre sua vassoura e assim que a minúscula bolinha foi solta, decolou em uma velocidade incrível. Perseguiu o pomo por uns nove ou dez minutos antes de tê-lo seguro nas mãos. Um a um, os alunos tentaram pegar o pomo, porém ninguém bateu o recorde de Mariah, o que chegou mais próximo, conseguiu em vinte minutos.**

**Tyson foi o ultimo a tentar. "Eu nem consigo subir direito, imagina voar" era o positivo pensamento que ele tinha. Porém, foi só o pomo escorregar por entre os dedos da professora, que o japonês sentiu como se ele e a vassoura fossem um só. Segurando firme no cabo, ele empurrou o chão e decolou. Aquilo era muito bom, era fácil, era como se já soubesse faze-lo desde sempre. Um pequeno risco dourado passou por seu rosto. Ele se inclinou, e acelerou. Seguiu rapidamente o pomo, a distancia ia diminuindo a cada segundo. Três minutos depois o pomo estava preso em suas mãos.**

**Vivas e assobios de todos só foram ouvidos pelo garoto após pousar firmemente no chão. **

Mariah: Se eu não te conhecesse diria que treinou isso a vida toda! Foi espetacular!

Hilary: Incrível! Nunca vi uma captura tão rápida!

Max: Demais! Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?

Kenny: Foi maravilhoso!

Camila: Eu disse! Disse que conseguiria!

Professora: Muito bem classe! Já chega! A aula acabou! Sr. Granger, venha comigo.

**Tyson seguiu sua instrutora calado, era impossível saber se ela estava brava ou feliz. Por via das duvidas ele não disse nada. **

**Chegaram a uma grande sala. A sala dos professores, lá a profa. Mcgonagal estava sentada.**

Professora: Minerva, acho que vai gostar do que descobri!

Mcgonagal: Mas qual é o motivo de tanta euforia?

Professora: O sr. Granger! Minerva, tem de vê-lo voando! A primeira vez, não? Pegou o pomo em três minutos, nem o Hiwatari conseguiria...

Mcgonagal: Três minutos? Impressionante... Você tem aulas agora Granger?

Tyson: N-não professora.

Mcgonagal: certo, venha comigo. Obrigada, muito obrigada – ela agradeceu a colega.

**Mas uma vez confuso, Tyson seguiu sua diretora pelos corredores. Avistou Tsugume, Ray e Kai. Mcgonagal também os viu. Com um movimento de cabeça, chamou Kai que a seguiu também. O segundanista não disse nada, mas seu rosto se mostrava intrigado. Eles passaram por várias salas até chegarem a uma. A sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas. A professora bateu na porta e chamou por Robert, um aluno alto do quinto ano, com cabelos roxos, penteados de um jeito que pareciam um capacete e um nariz do tamanho de uma batata anormal e (Robert: Vai me esculachar agora? Autora: besta...). Robert olhou intrigado para Kai, que deu os ombros. Seu olhar agora mirou Tyson, curioso. Finalmente eles chegaram à sala da Mcgonagal. Ela se sentou e os três ficaram com cara de tacho olhando para ela.**

Mcgonagal: Robert, eu te chamei aqui, pois você é o capitão do time de quadribol, e você Kai, o vice-capitão. Achei um apanhador para vocês rapazes.

**A expressão de o-que-demonios-eu-estou-fazendo-aqui-? dos dois desapareceu complemente. Robert parecia capaz de beijar a professora e Kai, embora não sorrisse, levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionado. **

Mcgonagal: Tyson, segundo a professora de vôo, conseguiu capturar o pomo em três minutos. Em quanto você fez Kai?

Kai: Quatro **– ele parecia um pouco aborrecido.**

Mcgonagal: Quatro! Haha! Se isso já era um recorde imbatível, imagina três! Finalmente a Grifinória vai vencer a Sonserina! Há anos isso não acontece! Desde a época de Harry Potter!

**O comentário causou diferentes reações nos garotos, Robert mais feliz que nunca só faltava dar pulinhos de alegria, Tyson continuava boiando, mas achava que algo bom acontecia na sala. Kai, mais bravo ainda após o jeito com que a professora humilhou seu recorde, olhava a janela com uma inconfundível expressão de irritação. **

Mcgonagal: Muito bem então. Tyson, eu já não acreditei ano passado quando fiz esse mesmo pedido para a autorização do Kai para sua ingressam no time, mas agora com você eu não tenho dÚvidas que finalmente consigamos ganhar!

Kai: Mas professora Mcgonagal, nós ganhamos ano passado... **– Kai tentava lembrar que ele não perdia partidas de quadribol.**

Mcgonagal: Uma vitória banal! Poderíamos fazer muito melhor! Principalmente agora que temos um apanhador de verdade! Agora Tyson, leve isso ao professor Dumbledore!

**Robert só não riu da expressão de puro ódio de Kai em respeito ao companheiro. Quando eles saíram da sala, Kai já resmungava em russo tão rápido que Tyson ficou impressionado dele não ter dado um nó na língua. **

Tyson: Robert... Por que o Kai ta tão bravo?

Robert: Lembra que a Minerva disse que ano passado na última partida não tínhamos um apanhador de verdade? Bem, nosso apanhador era o Kai...

Tyson **(segurando o riso)**: Mas ele não é bom?

Robert: Ele é excelente, mas não é apanhador. Não que não tenha talento para isso, é que ele não treina nessa posição. O Kai é artilheiro, ele que faz os gols, não é função dele correr atrás do pomo. Essa é a sua função!

Tyson: Certo... Ir, Robert? Eu não sei jogar quadribol. Eu vivi com meu avô. E ele é trouxa...

Robert: Incrível... Não saber jogar quadribol... Mas não se preocupe! A Grifinória inteira, inclusive o Kai, vai te ajudar durante os jogos e treinos.

Ray: Tyson! Você mesmo que eu queria ver! Parabéns! Entrou pro time, ein?

Tyson: C-como você?

Ray: Encontrei a Minerva no corredor agora pouco!

Robert: O Ray faz parte do time também. Batedor. Com um bastão ele faz com que os balaços voem para longe, de preferência na cabeça do adversário. Ah! Desculpe rapazes, mas eu tenho que ir. **– Robert correu para um corredor sem dizer mais nada.**

Ray: Sabe Tyson, se você for tão bom quanto a Mcgonagal disse, esse ano não teremos problemas como no ano passado. Sorte sua Kai, não vai ter que jogar em duas posições.

Tala **(aparecendo do nada)**: Então, essa é a nova aquisição do time da Grifinória. Bem garoto, eu só vim aqui para te desejar meus pêsames.

Tyson: Pêsames? Por quê?

Tala: Quadribol não é um jogo muito limpo sabe? Se bem que no colégio ninguém morreu, pelo menos não recentemente... **– ele sorriu, Tyson começava a ficar assustado.**

Kai: Calma Tyson, o máximo que te pode acontecer é você entrar em coma, como aquele novato da Lufa-Lufa, lembra Tala? Ele ainda não se recuperou não é? **– Kai resolveu entrar no clima**

Tala: É, ele esta no hospital... Pobre garoto, apanhador também. Mas na realidade, os apanhadores são os que mais sofrem.

Kai: De qualquer jeito, boa sorte Tyson, você vai precisar!

Tala: É, e não se preocupe, o maior tempo desacordado que um jogador de quadribol ficou foi 25 anos! Ou serão 52? Não me lembro agora...

**Rindo-se da expressão do Tyson os dois se afastaram. Isso era uma das coisas que os faziam tão amigos. Adoravam aterrorizar os mais novos, e até mais velhos, com suas histórias. Além disso, ambos tinham uma paixão enorme pelo esporte. Portanto a mistura dos dois era muito prazerosa para eles. Ainda divertidos e com a face do Tyson na memória, eles se dirigiram para o campo, alguns arremessos ao gol não fazia mal a ninguém, não é?**

**Enquanto isso Tyson ficava paralisado no corredor**.

Tyson: V-vinte e cinco anos? O-ou cinqüenta e dois! Oh meu Deus!

Ray: Ah! Relaxa ai Tyson, não acredite neles, valeu? Quando o Kai se junta com o Tala ele se torna insuportavelmente arrogante e cruel. Não ligue para o que eles dizem, não vale a pena...

Tsugume: Oi garotos! Viram o Kai?

Ray: Deve estar treinando arremessos com o Tala! Inacreditável, o Tyson mal entrou no time e eles já tentaram aterroriza-lo com aquelas histórias deles.

Tsugume: Grrr aquele Tala! Eu vou matar o Kai! Já dissemos a ele que o Tala não é uma boa companhia!

Ray: Mas não... "eu sei fazer escolhas! E sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho! Agora deixem meus amigos em paz e voltem ao trabalho!" ele só fala isso, chega a irritar.

**Nisso uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos amarelos, arregalados, entra correndo e gritando para os amigos.**

Mariah: Ray! Tsugume! Rápido! Venham comigo! Alguma coisa atacou o Kai!

Fim do 7º cap

**Kai: O que me atacou?**

**Isso é um mistério... u.u Até para mim...**

**Kai (O.o): Você não sabe?**

**Para falar a verdade ainda não, mas relaxe, você não vai morrer, não ainda...**

**Kai: Você me assusta...**

**É uma pena, para você afinal somos irmãos...**

**Kai: Ta... Você vai soltar o Tala?**

**Não, deixa ele lá mais um pouco...**

**Kai: Você sabia que ele não é um peixe?**

**Aham...**

**Kai (¬¬): Você sabe que se ele ficar mais tempo em baixo d'água ele vai morrer? E se ele morrer você não vai poder mais torturar ele?**

**I, é mesmo... Bem, eu vou lá tirar ele, fica ai e responde as reviews...**

**Kai (¬¬): Mais alguém percebeu que ela só maltrata o Tala fora das fics? De qualquer jeito... As reviews...**

**Kaina Hyngdou: **Como você viu, a sua personagem apareceu...tá, ela foi citada durante a aula de vôo, mas bem que você poderia ter posto as características físicas e psicológicas dela, né? De qualquer jeito, a Ketz espera que você tenha gostado do cap... E ela te mandou um beijo...

**Camy Hiwatari: **É, a Ketz percebeu que você mudou seu nome... Bem, o retardado e a Hilary não se beijaram nesse cap... Fica para um próximo, como diria a minha irmã... E ela mandou dizer que ela que agradece pelas reviews... E ela também mandou um beijo...

**Mione11: **Também acho tortura... Mas fazer o que? O Tyson, fofo? Ele é gordo, não fofo... De qualquer jeito sua personagem já ta escalada pro próximo cap... A Ketz te manda um beijo e agradece pela review...

**Xia-thebladergirl: **É, graças a Ketz e sua mente do mal eu vou ter que agüentar uma bicha loira tagarela trás de mim... Bem, eu cansei de dizer isso, mas... A Ketz te manda um beijo e agradece pela review... E a Ketz ficou feliz que você gostou da participação... Mas eu não, essa Ling vai me dar trabalho no campo e.. Droga... Eu falo demais...

**Aki Hiwatari: **É, eu sei que corrigi os testes bem... Só que nunca vou ser professor, um bando de pirralhos irritantes e burros esperando para eu falar alguma coisa? Não, obrigado... Beijos da Ketz... (Beleza, achei um jeito mais rápido para falar isso...)

**Maylene Angel: **A Ketz ficou muito feliz quando viu sua review... E ela quase se matou de rir com "deliciosamente delicioso"... E sua personagem vai aparecer no próximo cap... E a Ketz não vai mata-la... A Tsugume talvez... Beijos da Ketz...

**Cah: **Beleza... A ultima... Só uma coisa... A Ketz deixou um bilhete para você, tá aqui...: "Querida Cah, que bom que você gostou do cap! Desculpe se você não pode me ajudar neste cap, mas no próximo sua ajuda é indispensável! O.O O que você pensa em fazer? Beijos e até mais! ps: Não mate meu namorado, por favor!" ¬¬ Quer saber? Pode matar o maldito... Ele merece... Te mais...

**Kai: Alem de pedir reviews para vocês eu quero saber mais uma coisa... Qual é a dessa mania de por o MEU sobrenome nos nicks de vocês? Meu, que droga de mania idiota...**

**Maninhu... Pode parar agora...**

**Kai (¬¬): ok...**

**Espero que ele não tenha feito muito estrago... Bjux i me mandem reviews! A vida de um certo ruivo de olhos azuis depende da quantidade delas!**

**ps: FireKai, obrigada pelas reviews e desculpe eu só ter agradecido agora... '''**


	8. Ataque e Recuperação

**Ola! E depois de séculos sem sinais de existência meus... Eu aqui estou! u.u Tá.. As explicações... Como a MayleneAngel já sabe.. O meu PC tá dando falha.. Pifou.. PAFFF já era.. asta la vista baby! Bye bye! Isso quer dizer.. Que eu não conseguia mandar review.. E nem atualizar... T.T MAASSS, agora, eu to com provedor novo (D) e posso atualizar, postar novas fics, mandar reviews.. **

**Mas agora chega de papo, e vamos à fic!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

_**Nisso uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos amarelos, arregalados, entra correndo e gritando para os amigos.**_

_Mariah: Ray! Tsugume! Rápido! Venham comigo! Alguma coisa atacou o Kai!_

**Tyson, Ray e Tsugume ficaram estáticos. Não, não poderiam ter ouvido direito. **

Tsugume: O-o que disse?

Mariah **(parando para descansar, meu.. Ela correu Hogwarts inteira, quer o que?)**: No campo.. Kai e um cara ruivo.. Jogando quadribol... Uma coisa laranja.. Acertou ele... Pelas costas... Ele caiu.. Uns quinze metros... Ta inconsciente.. O ruivo ajudou ele...

**Mais rápida que a luz, Tsugume praticamente voou para os jardins, seguida pelo Ray e os dois primeranistas (a Mariah e o Tyson para quem já esqueceu deles...). Chegando lá, porém uma multidão já se formara em volta do jovem, impedindo a passagem de qualquer um. Fazendo o impossível para abrir caminho, Tsugume conseguiu guiar seus amigos para o centro da multidão, onde vários professores estavam, inclusive o diretor. **

**Assim que viram o jovem de cabelos bicolores deitados no chão, inconsciente, as duas meninas gritaram. Uma vasta coleção de cortes, de diferentes tamanhos e espessuras marcavam o rosto pálido do desacordado. A enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey, terminava de avaliar os ossos quebrados e possíveis contusões enquanto Tala contava, visivelmente assustado, o que acontecera para os professores e principalmente para Dumbledore.**

Tala: E-ele tinha acabado de fazer u-um gol e eu tava passando a goles para ele vir voando d-do outro lado do campo. Quando ele estava se preparando para a corrida um jato laranja saiu da floresta e acertou ele bem nas costas. E-ele ficou meio devagar, mas não tinha desmaiado. Daí um monte de coisas pretas vieram na cara deli e quando eu tava quase chegando elas desapareceram. E-eu só me lembro de ver ele caindo... Eu tentei segura-lo, mas eu não consegui! Ele caiu duro no chão...

Dumbledore: Acalme-se Ivanov... **– ele falava calma e bondosamente –** diga-me, você ouviu mais alguma coisa antes, ou até depois do sr. Hiwatari se estatelar no chão?

Tala: Eu... Não, acho que não... Espere! Ouvi sim! Quando o Kai foi ao chão, eu ouvi uma gargalhada muito alta vinda de lá! **– ele apontou para a parte mais escura da floresta.**

**Sem dizer nada, o diretor virou-se para Snape e para Hagrid que entenderam o recado. Os dois rumaram para a floresta onde desapareceram.**

Mcgonagal: Alvo, não seria o mais prudente levar o sr. Hiwatari e o sr. Ivanov para a ala hospitalar?

Dumbledore: Naturalmente. Papoula, vou deixar os dois em seus cuidados, ahn.. A Srta. Islovakiha e Sr. Kon, estão autorizados a acompanhá-los. Estudantes, voltem imediatamente para suas casas, por hora, não é mais autorizado ficar nos jardins. Professores, venham comigo.

Tsugume **(para o Tyson e os outros que haviam se juntado a eles)**: Nos vemos depois...

**Ela e Ray correram para se juntar a um Tala assustado e um Kai inconsciente que flutuava atrás de enfermeira. **

**Os cinco amigos já iam se juntar à maça de alunos que voltava para seus dormitórios, quando algo na floresta parou o Tyson. Sentindo que algo o observava, ele virou para as árvores e viu.**

**Olhos vermelhos.**

**Duas grandes órbitas cor de sangue o miravam. Ao olhar diretamente para elas, Tyson sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça, como se fosse explodir (ecaaa! Pedacinhos da cabeça do Tyson! Ai que nojo! Cadê o exterminador de insetos?... Ta legal.. Voltando a história...). Porém, o toque da Hilary em seu ombro fez com que seus olhos desviassem. **

Hilary: Vamos Tyson, ouviu o diretor, é para irmos para a Grifinória.

Tyson: Claro Hilary... Mas vamos rápido... **– ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para dentro do castelo, mas não percebeu o tomate que a cara da Hilary tinha ficado com esse gesto. **

**Na sala comunal o assunto principal era; quem, ou o que, tinha atacado o Kai. Alguns diziam que foi um louco que não gostava de jogadores de quadribol, outros que foram alunos da Sonserina, porque, afinal, o Tala não foi atacado, mas o Kai, que é da Grifinória, foi. Tinham alguns que diziam que o Kai foi acertado por um feitiço errante de criaturas da floresta que travavam um duelo e uma pequena minoria acreditava que era tudo um jeito de chamar a atenção. De todas as historias ouvidas, a mais improvável foi a afirmação que a vassoura do Kai tinha dado problema e o arrastou por todo o campo, o jogou na água, mergulhou, o buscou de volta para leva-lo até o céu, deu uma volta em marte, voltou zigue-zagueando, entrou na cozinha, passou uma plantação de cenouras, para só então voltar para o campo e taca-lo de uma altura de 45 mil metros. Depois de ouvir essa hipótese absurdamente absurda, os cinco amigos resolveram ficar longe do garoto que a tinha contado, afinal, vai que essa burrice toda pega!**

**Eles viram novamente a Nyah, e novamente ela estava longe de todos. Porém, dessa vez, ela parecia preocupada, muito preocupada, quase como se escondesse algo. Eles só não foram perguntar o que ela tinha, pois tinham medo de levar um livro na cabeça. **

**Acabaram por sentar perto de duas garotas do segundo ano que conversavam, digo, uma falava enquanto a outra ouvia. A que falava era alta e magra, seus cabelo eram castanhos, assim como seus olhos. **

Menina: ... Mas ai ele pode ter caído de lado, assim não quebrou todos os ossos, mas não.. Já sei! Ele caiu em cima de um colchão camuflado! Não, não... Será que ele sabe voar?

Menina 2: Ai meu Deus Tamy! Decida-se de uma vez! **– disse sua amiga, uma garota de longos e negros cabelos, com poucas ondulações e de olhos azul celeste –** Você está sempre mudando de idéia!

Tamy: Olha aqui May Burovhiky, eu não ouvi _você_ expor uma só idéia sobre o que aconteceu com o Kai! Achei que você _amava_ ele! **(ela fez questão de destacar as palavras "você" e "amava")**

May: Se você está acostumada a falar alto assim no Brasil, aqui mude seus hábitos**... – mesmo irritada ela falou num tom frio –** Lembra-se que agora eu o odeio? Por mim ele podia morrido que não faria diferença...

Tamy: Sei, sei... Diferença nenhuma! Até pareci... E eu não falo alto! Vocês que sussurram lá na Rússia!

May: Vamos logo terminar isso.. Aquele imbecil do Lockhart passou muita lição...

Tamy **(ar sonhador)**: Aaaaa... **(isso era para ser um suspiro.. u.u)** Como será que o Kai está agora?

**Cansandos de bisbilhotar as garotas, os cinco foram para um dos pouquíssimos cantos desocupados.**

Kenny: Essa tal de Tamy levantou uma ótima questão, gostaria de saber como o Kai está.. E o mais importante.. Como ele ficou assim..

Hilary: Por Merlin, quem atacaria um aluno assim?

Max: Um louco, eu acho que é o mais provável...

Mariah: Não sei... Essa história de um louco entrar em Hogwarts é muito improvável.. Para não dizer impossível...

Kenny: Nem tanto.. Durante a época de Harry Potter, Sírius Black, o padrinho de Harry, entrou no colégio transformado em cachorro.

Mariah: Ai Kenny! Não me fale dessa época! Só de pensar nisso eu me lembro de Voldemort.. Mas, será que é possível?

Hilary: O que Mariah?

Mariah: Será que é possível que Voldemort ainda esteja vivo? Quer dizer... Foi a mais de cinqüenta anos, mas nunca se sabe, né?

Kenny: Esqueça Mariah, Harry, Rony e Hermione acabaram com ele junto com a ajuda do Draco Malfoy... É impossível que ele esteja vivo...

Tyson: Esse tal de Volde-não-sei-das-quantas tinha olhos vermelhos?

Hilary: Tinha sim Tyson, por que?

Tyson: Porque, eu vi olhos assim me observando dentro da floresta...

Max: Mas, onde eles estavam exatamente?

Tyson: No lado esquerdo do campo..

Kenny: Perto das fadas reais...

Max: O que isso quer dizer?

Kenny: Que seja quem for, está tentando usar os poderes das fadas para atacar os alunos.. Ou só o Kai...

Tyson: Como assim, só o Kai?

Kenny: Pensa Tyson **(desculpe Kenny, isso é fisiológica e mentalmente impossível para ele)**, por que de tantos alunos, alguém atacou só o Kai? Tudo bem, ele estava voando por ai, mas o Tala também estava.

Voz: Eu sei, mas é muito estranho...

Voz 2: Olha vocês ai...

Mariah: Ah.. Oi Ray, oi Tsugume, como o Kai está?

Tsugume: Vivo... **(¬¬' não.. Eu ia matá-lo já agora...)**

Ray : Ele está bem... Até já acordou, tudo bem que não falou nada.. Mas tá acordado...

Hilary: Melhor do que se estivesse delirando...

Tyson: Eu não imagino o Kai delirando...

**O Max e o Tyson começam a imaginar o Kai sentado na cama e gritando: "AAAAA ROUBARAM MEU URSINHO DE PELÚCIA! TEDDY! NÃÃÃO!" **

Max e Tyson (XD): UHAHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAUHAHU

Tsugume: Parem de rir! O Kai deve estar sofrendo agora!

Hilary: Sofrendo?

Ray (u.u): Na queda ele quebrou todos os ossos do lado esquerdo, todos, sem exceção, e ainda com o negócio do feitiço e os bichos que o atacaram, não é uma cena muita bonita ver ele tomando aquele negócio...

Tsugume: E nem passando aquilo no braço.. Eca, aquele gosma arroxeada é nojenta..

Mariah: Imagino o que vai sair no jornal amanhã...

Tsugume **(levando as mãos a boca)**: Falando em amanhã... Temos aulas! E já são duas da manhã! Todos para cama! Vão logo!

**Diante a uma Tsugume muito brava, ninguém teve coragem de questionar e todos foram para suas camas sem reclamações.**

**No dia seguinte um milagre aconteceu. Quando Max, Kenny e Ray acordaram, a cama do Tyson estava vazia. Quase que de imediato a hipótese de que o moreno tinha levantado cedo foi descartada, erroneamente. Depois de longos quinze minutos de procura, o jovem Granger entrou pela porta alegando que tinha dado uma passada no corujal. **

Max: Desde quando o Tyson escreve?

Ray: Aparentemente, desde esse capitulo...

Kenny: Para quem você escreveu?

Tyson: Para o meu avô... Ele pediu para eu avisar se algo de estranho acontecesse...

Ray: E isso foi, definitivamente, estranho...

Kenny: Vamos? Ou a gente vai se atrasar para as aulas...

**Eles terminaram de ser trocar e correram para o café, onde encontraram as meninas já quase no fim.**

Tsugume: Oi! O que aconteceu? Vocês demoraram...

Ray: Probleminhas técnicos.. Nada de mais..

Max: E o Kai? Alguém já o viu?

**Pergunta errada meu caro Max, foi só tocar no assunto que ninguém mais falou nada até todos terminarem de comer. Só quando o Ray sentir alguém tocar seu ombro foi pronunciada alguma palavra...**

Ray: Uhn? **(¬¬' tá, esqueçam a parte da "palavra")**

Ling: Oi! Err.. Sinto muito pelo Kai... Mas está tudo bem, não é?

Ray: Ta sim...

Ling (): Que bom!

Tsugume: Ling, o que o pessoal da Corvinal está achando disso tudo?

Ling: Alguns dizem que é só um meio de chamar a atenção... Mas eu não acho isso...

Mariah: O que você acha?

Ling: Acho que isso pode ter sido um sinal... Talvez Hogwarts não seja mais segura..

Max: Como assim?

Ling: Como Dumbledore deixa um aluno ser atacado assim? Isso é estranho... E muito... Se algo assim acontecer de novo, os pais não vão querer que os filhos continuem no colégio.

Kenny: Mas foi só um ataque, não é motivo para todo esse alarme...

Ling: No mundo da magia, principalmente depois da época de Harry Potter, qualquer alarme deixa todos com um pé atrás, ninguém quer outro massacre como o da época daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...

Tsugume: Ling, não tenha medo de pronunciar Voldemort, isso é besteira..

Ling: Pode achar besteira Tsugume, mas nem todos pensam assim..

**Antes de Tsugume responder, Ling se afastou, chamada por uma amiga. A segundanista se levantou também, dizendo que ia passar na enfermaria e dar uma olhada no amigo, antes da aula de poções. **

Ray: Bem, é melhor irmos antes que nos atrasemos, nos vemos depois...

**Assim cada qual foi para sua sala. **

**A aula de feitiços estava indo muito bem, até mesmo porque treinar levitação com almofadas era muito divertido. Por incrível que pareça, Tyson e Max levaram só quarenta minutos para dominar o feitiço, passando os cinco minutos restantes transformando a sala de aula em um campo de guerra. **

Max: HAHAHAHAHA NÃO ME PEGA TYSON!

Tyson: Isso é o que vamos ver!

**PAW Max levou uma almofada no meio da fuça...**

Max: Aé?

**PAWCRASTAPOF Tyson foi atingido por cinco almofadas**

Tyson e Max: UAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH

Classe: -.-''''''''''''

Flitwick: Meninos, meninos! Parem com isso! Pa...

**PAWSTLATAPIFFAFETUPOF várias almofadas atingiram o micro-nano professor.**

Hilary (enquanto se dirigiam para a aula de poções): Foi bem feito para vocês...

Mariah (veia na testa): Assim aprendem a não brincar no meio da aula...

Max (T.T): Mas uma semana de detenção? É muito!

Kenny: Então não acerte o professor na próxima...

Tyson: Só se ele for o Lockhart! Daí eu acerto com certeza!

Max: Apoiado!

**Ao chegarem às masmorras o cheiro de queimado impregnava o ar. Todos os alunos presentes começaram a tossir antes que a turma do segundo ano saísse da sala que anteriormente tivera a tortura, digo, aula. **

**Porém, antes de poder entrar, a turma teve que esperar o professor conversar com três alunos, o que deu tempo para um certo garoto de cabelos alaranjados e olhos azuis abrir o bocão.**

Brookling: Eu sabia que todo o pessoal da Grifinória era fraco, e com essa agora eu tenho certeza. Olhem esse Kai, por exemplo, mesmo andando com nós, os sonserinos, ele não é forte o bastante para se recuperar de uma quedinha daquelas... Que decepção, mas também, o que esperar de um traidor do próprio sangue que anda com sangues-ruins e mendigos?

Tyson **(abafando o riso dos sonserinos)**: Cala a boca Brookling, ele é bem mais forte que você! No lugar do Kai você já estaria chamando a mamãe e o papai!

Brookling: Aé?

Tyson: E digo mais, você só fala isso porque tem inveja do Kai e de nós, porque somos pessoas melhores que qualquer um de vocês!

Brookling: Aé?

Mariah: Vai com calma Brookling, se não você gasta todo o seu vocabulário aqui!

Brooklig: Sua...

**No exato momento em que Brookling levantou a varinha para a Mariah, a porta da sala se abriu, Ray, Tsugume e Tala saíram seguidos pelo Snape. **

Snape: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Brookling: Professor! Eles vieram...

Snape: Não quero saber Brookling **(então por que perguntou? O.o) **E não gaste seus feitiços com essa gente rapaz.. E quanto a vocês, se qualquer coisa acontecer eu devo ser informado...

Tala: Sim, professor...

Ray: Podemos ir?

Snape: Já devia ter desaparecido da minha frente, Kon.

Ray **(sussurrando para os amigos)**: Depois a gente conversa...

**A aula de poções não foi tão ruim, tirando o fato do Snape ter tirado cinqüenta pontos do Tyson por ele estar com a blusa suja de comida (O.o) e dado vinte pontos para o Brookling pela "perfeita" poção que ele tinha feito...**

**Mesmo que o resto das aulas fora chato, não fora lento. Os garotos mal acreditaram quando saíram da última aula e correram para o almoço. Chegando lá, viram o Ray e a Tsugume comendo numa velocidade maior que a da luz. **

Hilary: Se continuarem a comer assim vão vomitar!

Ray: Nox bamus xer u Xai...

Mariah: Que?

Tsugume: U Xai.. Bamus xer eli...

Ray **(engolindo a comida)**: Vamos ver o Kai...

Mariah: Vamos com vocês!

Tyson **(com um prato com comida o bastante para acabar com a fome da África)**: Vamos?

Hilary: Claro! Somos amigos dele!

Kenny e Max: Somos?

Mariah e Hilary: Vocês vêm e não encham o saco!

Tyson, Max e Kenny (ó.ò): H-hai…

**Os sete estudantes correram para a enfermaria derrubando qualquer um que ficasse na frente. Chegando lá, a enfermeira, Madame Ponfrey quase não os deixava entrar, mas acabou cedendo, após quase ser assassinada por uma Tsugume furiosa.**

**Kai estava deitado na cama mais próxima da janela, lendo um livro muito grosso e velho. Seu rosto estava cheio de arranhões, a maioria cicatrizados. O braço esquerdo estava enfaixado e bem preso em uma tipóia. Na mesa de cabeceira, uma poção espumante e roxa, que mais parecia uma gosma, esperava para ser tomada.**

Tsugume: Oi Kai! Como se sente?

Kai: ... Inútil... **– sua voz saia rouca.**

Ray ('''''): Então fique feliz que amanhã você já vai poder sair!

Madame Ponfrey: Vamos Hiwatari, tome a poção!

Kai: Nem morto!Esse negócio queima minha garganta!

Madame Ponfrey: Vejam se fazem esse teimoso tomar a poção, eu já tentei de tudo!

Tsugume: Kai... Toma logo, ou se não você não sai daí nunca..

Kai: Experimente esse troço.. É horrível..

Tsugume **(veia na testa)**: Kai Voutaire Hiwatari... TOMA LOGO ISSO ANTES QUE EU ENFIE NA TUA GARGANTA A BAIXO!

**Por livre e espontânea obrigação Kai foi tomando a poção de gole em gole... E pela cara que ele fazia a coisa devia estar ruim MESMO. **

Tsugume (): Foi tão ruim?

Kai (¬¬): Foi...

Tsugume: (¬¬): Fresco...

Kai: (¬¬): ... – **Kai abriu a boca para falar, mas começou a tossir.**

Ray: Cara.. Tá mau mesmo, ein?

Kai (¬¬): Não... To fazendo isso por charme...

Max: Ufaaa, que bom.. Achei que era de verdade... Faz teatro, Kai?

Kai (¬¬): ... Tate, dê o fora...

Tyson: Kai... Er.. O que te atacou?

Hilary (¬¬): Direto você...

Kai: Alguma coisa... Agora vão, antes que...

Tyson: Antes que?

Kai: Madame Ponfrey resolva atirar em vocês...

**Os garotos viraram para trás e se depararam com uma enfermeira realmente furiosa, pronta para atacá-los a qualquer movimento brusco.**

Ray: (''''''''''''''): Er... Falou Kai, amanhã a gente se vê...

Tsugume: Melhora, ta?

**Como complemento para sua última fala, a jovem beijou a bochecha do rapaz, fazendo-o corar furiosamente, fato que não foi percebido por nenhum dos desatentos que lá estavam, pois ele foi rápido e virou o rosto a tempo.**

**Na manhã seguinte, a manhã de um grande dia, um dos melhores, sábado, as pessoas normais, acordaram às nove horas, tomaram café, voltaram para o salão comunal, jogaram xadrez, conversaram, terminaram as lições e, mesmo, assim tiveram que esperar mais 45 minutos pro Tyson e pro Max serem arrastados da cama pelo Ray para poderem aproveitar o belo dia lá fora.**

Tyson: Uuuuaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu **(u.u era um bocejo...) **Que sono...

Max: Nhaaaa quero mimi...

Ray **(descabelado)**: Como alguém pode lutar tanto assim para sair da cama?

Tyson: (''): Foi mal Ray...

Voz: O que esse imbecil fez dessa vez?

Tsugume: KAAIIII!

Kai: Não, meu avô...

**Ignorando o fora, Tsugume se atirou no pescoço do Kai fazendo os dois caírem num baque surdo.**

Mariah: Tsugume... Se você continuar com isso ele vai morrer asfixiado...

Tsugume: Aaaa! Que bom que você já pode sair!

Voz **(eeee viciei nessa "voz")**: Bom mesmo! Era do time completo que eu precisava!

Ray: Do que esta falando Robert?

Robert: Simples, Q-U-A-D-R-I-B-O-L, todos para o campo, não podemos desperdiçar um dia lindo e essas condições perfeitas como está hoje!

Ray: Sim capitão!

Robert: E Tyson, esse vai ser seu primeiro treino, preparado?

Tyson: Err... Eu...

Robert: Que bom! Espero vocês em quinze minutos lá em baixo! **– e saiu correndo sem nem dar tempo para um pio.**

Kai (¬¬): A cada dia ele parece mais Olívio Wood... **– Kai se dirige para seu quarto.**

Tyson: Quem?

Ray (u.u): Um grande goleiro da época de Harry Potter... Mas vamos, que você também precisa treinar!

Tyson (T.T): Treinar? Por quê?

Hilary: Vai logo vagabundo! **– chutou o Tyson que saiu rolando pela porta da sala comunal.**

Fim do Capitulo 8

**

* * *

****E é isso... Eu sei que tá curtinho, mas a falta de inspiração é grande... **

**Quanto às reviews do capitulo anterior... MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE MANDARAM! **

**Agora a volta das perguntinhas básicas de final de capitulo:**

**-Como será o treino?**

**-O que atacou o Kai?**

**-Por que atacou o Kai?**

**-Será que os meus professores vão parar de dar tanta lição e casa?**

**Beijos e me mandem reviews, nem que seja para me xingar e falar que eu devia me enforcar!**


End file.
